Through Ella's Eyes
by j.bingum
Summary: Estella Evelyn Prewett is the only remaining survivor of the attack led by Antonin Dolohov. Growing up with the Weasleys, she is constantly associated in the vortex of adventures along with her cousin, Ron, and her two best friends, Harry and Hermione. This is their adventure through Ella's eyes. Draco/OC story
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Weasleys' Unexpected Guests

August 1981

The atmosphere above the outskirts of Ottery St. Catchpole was that of a heavy one in this particular August night. The angry grey clouds above threatened to thunder, but did not do so as the foul humidity just weighed upon the air and suffocated it. And within the midst of the humid countryside, stood a house; The Burrow.

Inside The Burrow, despite being early dawn, a single redheaded individual sat wide awake, unable to sleep. Mrs. Molly Weasley had originally woken up quarter past three. She had been awaken by the sound of her week-old toddler, Ginny, fretting from hunger. However, even when she had fed and changed her baby, she couldn't go back to sleep. So Molly sat alone with her baby toddler in her arms in the kitchen, looking for hours at the innocent child sleeping.

Suddenly, warm arms surrounded Molly's shoulders from behind. "You didn't sleep at all again, did you Molly?" Arthur, Molly's husband accused. When he didn't get any response from her as she sat there, he sighed as he let go of her and sat next to her. "You had a baby a week ago Molly, you shouldn't be overexerting yourself, nor should you be under this much stress."

"But how could I rest, Arthur?" Molly asked, tears that has plagued her visions the past few days threatening to escape.

The war was raging on, and casualties were high with Lord Voldemort's power now at its peak. However, it wasn't until a few days ago that became too much of a harsh reality to Molly. Molly had received the news of both her brothers' deaths only two days after Ginny's birth. Fabian and Gideon Prewett were both killed in a Death Eater raid, and their families were missing, presumed dead. Even the presence of her children, which usually brightened her days in these dark times, did not cheer her up, and the thoughts of her brothers and their families plagued her nightmares; hence robbing her of her sleep.

Just then, a soft knock sounded at the backdoor, breaking the heavy silence that had fell upon the Weasley couple. They both tensed, their faces both snapping towards the door as an ominous silence fell upon them again. They looked at each other, seeming to search for any answers from one another only to see the other had the same confused face.

A knock sounded again, and Arthur silently got up from his seat, motioning for Molly to get away from eyesight, just in case. Molly quickly removed herself towards the living room, behind a wall, clutching her baby closer to herself. All the while, Arthur raised his wand and walked towards the door, and whispered harshly, "declare yourself!" But the unexpected voice surprised both the awaken Weasleys.

"It is I, Albus Dumbledore, founder of the Order of the Phoenix," the familiar voice declared.

Arthur proceeded to unlock the door but as soon as he flung open the door, he put his wand beneath his formal Headmaster's neck. "Which member of the Order of the Phoenix did we go to after the death of Benjy Fenwick?"

"By we, I believe you mean Fabian and Gideon Prewett?" Dumbledore smiled, knowing the little skullduggery Arthur Weasley tried. "You were not present at the night of Fenwick, but Fabian, Gideon, Frank and Alice went to Emmeline Vance's house."

And at that, Arthur Weasley nodded his head as he lowered his hand. "Sorry about that Professor Dumbledore-,"

"It's quite alright, Arthur. It was I, who suggested the necessary protocols. Good morning, Molly," the Professor said. Indeed, Molly had come back from behind the wall, holding her toddler at the voice of the friendly. Except she noticed something Arthur hadn't, and she gave a gasp. "Mind if we come in?" Dumbledore asked, chuckling.

"Of course, of course, come on in, Professor," Molly ushered, pulling out a chair for him at the rectangular dinner table. "Please, do seat," she said as she herself pulled out a seat and handed over Ginny to Arthur.

"I apologize for the unexpected visit. I realize that I may have caused you quite some scare," Dumbledore apologized sincerely. "However, I thought you would like to know the news, soon as possible."

"Professor, is that-,"

"Ah, so you've noticed, Molly," Dumbledore smiled a genuine smile, his icy blue eyes over the half-moon glasses twinkling. He looked down to the child, sleeping innocently though her bunched up eyebrows suggested she may be having a nightmare. "I trust you already have an idea who it is?"

"Estella," Arthur nodded.

"May I?" Molly asked, indicating to her niece, who slept soundlessly in Dumbledore's arms. The said professor nodded, before he handed over the girl to Molly, who looked down at her.

Her niece, Estella, was the only child of Molly's brother, Gideon Prewett. She had seen Estella in many occasions in the girl's short life. She sported the red hair that was prominent in the Prewett line and her pale skin was absent of all blemishes or freckles. Estella had been the joy of Gideon and his wife Evelyn's lives, and adored their daughter, and it wasn't hard to see why as Molly looked down at the frowning face of the sleeping child.

"But Professor Dumbledore, if Estella is with you, where is Evelyn and Helen?" Arthur asked, his voice trembling at the fear of the answer to come.

Dumbledore's face immediately fell grave. He was reluctant to share the news but he breathed in before he began. "We were very lucky to find little Ms. Prewett in the airport in London. We reckon, after their husbands' demise, both Mrs. Prewetts were planning on an escape. However, Voldemort's followers had trailed them," Dumbledore said, before his eyes flickered to the little girl in Molly's arms. "It is quite lucky that Evelyn thought to leave Ms. Estella in a very busy women's lavatory when she heard commotions. I'm sorry to have to inform you both Evelyn and Helen Prewett has been killed in action, but the Ministry was able to intervene before the Death Eaters were able to find young Estella."

At the story Mrs. Weasley gave a big sob as she held on tighter to her niece. "Oh, our poor Estella, she must have been so scared… and poor Helen… she was expecting her first child next year."

"Now, now Molly, my dear. You'll wake the children," Arthur chastised, afraid either his niece or his toddler would wake at the sound of the wailing.

Molly stopped her wails but couldn't stop as she choked on her tears that kept falling down her face as she tried to suppress her loud sobs. The unfortunate events surrounding her brothers' families were too much to handle for the emotional woman. "Poor Estella, she will never know… she is going to grow up without Gideon and Evelyn… without knowing just how much they love her…"

"Yes, Estella will grow up without knowing her parents' love for her," Dumbledore said somberly before he let the uncomfortable silence commence for a bit before he turned to face them again. "She may never know her parents' love growing up, but it is my wish for her to know love. Now, I know this is not a good time for both of you. You already have seven children of your own, and I am very much aware that times are hard. But I thought it necessary that I ask, if you would like to take the custody of little Ms. Estella Evelyn Prewett?"

"Of course we would," Molly whispered. She looked to her husband, who was also nodding in agreement.

"Now that we know Estella is alive, we wouldn't have it any other way," Arthur agreed. "Estella will get all the love she would ever need from us. We at least owe this much to Gideon."

"Ah, I knew. I had a sneaky suspicion that you may take up the offer," Dumbledore smiled, his icy blue eyes twinkling mysteriously. "Now, I would love to stay, but I have to get to the Ministry as soon as possible. Good day."

And with that, Dumbledore disappeared, leaving Arthur and Molly looking down at the little girl who slept with a frown on her face.

* * *

(A/N) A rather short and not very well written story, but bare with me

Also, check out my other story (Oliver/OC) and don't forget to review, favorite, follow, and message. Thank You!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Diagon Alley

"Ella! Wake UP! You've got your letter!" I heard Ginny screaming as she burst into my room. The door made a loud smacking sound as it collided with the fragile wall but my overly excited cousin paid it no mind as she jumped up to the bed and settled herself on top of my stomach. Before I could make any sign of retaliation she suddenly conjured a letter from behind her and began flailing it in front of my face. "Wake up, Ella. Aren't you excited to open your acceptance letter to Hogwarts?" she asked.

"Geroff," I managed to breathe out from the weight of her. She quickly fell to the vacant spot on the bed and turned to me expectantly, as she waited for me to sit up. I looked towards the door that was closed firmly on the opposite side of the front door that was wide open. Ron and I shared a semi-detached room where he had to get to his room through mine. "Why haven't you bothered Ronald first?" I asked annoyed, this girl had too much energy so early in the morning!

"I thought I'd leave it to Fred and George to bother him," Ginny smiled. "Well, are you going to get up and open your letter or not?"

I gave a very unladylike grunt as I sat up, snatching the letter and glaring at the young girl who looked extremely eager. "You would think that you never saw these letters by the way you're acting, Gin. It's not like you have five older brothers who's already gotten these letters," I said sarcastically. It wasn't that I was not excited, or didn't appreciate being able to attend magical schools now, but I was a downright git if I didn't get enough sleep; and I didn't get enough sleep. I opened the letter up and scanned through it, not bothering to read it out loud, having seen the read these letters in the past. "Same ol' boring rubbish. Now I'm going back to sleep."

"No, you are not," I heard another voice say from the door as I pulled the cover over my head. I groaned, recognizing the voice at once. "Estella Evelyn, you get up this instant, young lady! We have a big day at Diagon Alley today," Aunt Molly said as she pulled the covers off of me and threw open the white curtains. "I can't believe that you and Ronald are already off to school this year! Lots to buy, and you have to get to Gringotts and Madam Malkin's before everyone else here gets ready. Ronald can just use Bill and Charlie's old robes, but you need a new set," she rambled as she busily bustled in my small room, picking up some dirty towels that littered the floor.

"But auntie, I don't care if I have to use Bill and Charlie's old robes. Besides, why can't we all go to Gringotts together and we can just use my savings in my parents-,"

"No, Ella. I would never touch your parents' savings. Besides, it's yours to spend," Aunt Molly cut me off, though I pouted. "Besides, you're a girl, you need a complete different set with the skirt and everything! Anyway, you're too skinny to be wearing Bill and Charlie's old robe."

"Mom, mom, can I go with Dad and Ella?" Ginny asked excitedly. I smirked, knowing that the reason Ginny was so excited. She had never witnessed a girl getting her uniform fitted, seeing that she only had brothers. She was going to observe me and get herself more excited for her time at Hogwarts next year.

"If Ella-,"

"She's welcome to come, if you're okay auntie. Besides, I'm sure uncle would like to be doing something else than watch me get fitted at Madam Malkin's. Ginny can keep us company," I answered. I saw Ginny smile brightly beside me and gave her a sideway hug.

"Well either way, you have to get up and wash up. You're leaving for Diagon Alley with your uncle in half hour. Toast?" she asked as she crossed the room again.

"Sure auntie. Just one though," I answered, giving her a bright smile.

With that, Aunt Molly promptly opened the door that had been shut this whole time, revealing the bright orange room that was Ron's. I heard him give a groan of protest as Aunt Molly threw open the curtains and started to speak loudly. I gave a snicker at the sound of my cousin, and seeing that Ginny was gone, quickly went to the bathroom to wash up.

Eventually being ready with a skinny black slacks and ivory sleeveless top, I stomped down the many flight of stairs. Uncle and Ginny was already sat around the big dining table, eating breakfast with Percy, who looked already primped and pretty.

"Alright there, Ella?" uncle greeted as he saw me.

"Good morning uncle," I answered. "Good morning, loser," I added to Percy jokingly as I sat down next to him.

"Watch it, Ella," Percy warned, jokingly. "You're looking up at the new Gryffindor prefect. I may just give you a detention for being rude."

"You're _joking_!" I yelled, "I'm so happy for you Percy, well done."

"Percy! You didn't tell us you were a Prefect!" Aunt Molly gasped. "Oh that's already third one in the family!"

"What's third one in the family, Percy?" Fred asked as he came, bouldering down the stairs.

"And a downright pity that is," George added as he followed right after, taking my toast off of my plate and eating it.

"Boys, Percy is a prefect this year!" Uncle Arthur said proudly. "Well done, son. Well done."

"George, did you just steal Ella's toast?" auntie yelled

"What? She doesn't mind, do you Ella?" George said as he took a seat beside me. I shrugged, really not hungry.

"So, Percy, what would you like as a reward? Maybe a new set of robes? An owl? Maybe both?" Uncle Arthur asked, putting some sausage in his mouth. "Doesn't matter, why don' you come to Diagon Alley early with Ginny, Ella, and me? Speaking of which, we should leave now."

Soon, the four of us were putting on our travelling cloaks. Using the Floo Network, we were soon in Diagon Alley, meeting up in Gringotts.

We visited the Weasley vault first, and I was unsurprised at the little money that littered on the floor. Taking care of the eight of us, Uncle Arthur and Aunt Molly were always nearly broke. However, undefeated, uncle scraped every last remaining coins in the vault, determined to properly celebrate Percy's achievements.

After, we made our way to Vault 572 – my mother's family's vault. Though at one point it used to have significantly less money, since the death of my father and his twin and their spouses and family, all three of the family's savings were added to this vault, the Prewetts', Gamp's, and MacDougal. It was safe to say though I wouldn't be considered rich, but had fair amount of money for just one of me – enough to last me all of school years and a little more. I quickly grabbed a pouch full of money, getting out of the vault as soon as possible.

Soon, we were at Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occassions. Percy was getting a new school robe, and I was getting my first three sets of school robes that I was required to buy. Soon, I saw that Uncle Arthur was getting bored, along with Ginny, and watched as they went across the shop out to ice-cream at Fortescue's. It didn't take long before Percy finished and joined his father and sister, leaving me alone with Madam Malkin's on the footstool.

However, the silence was not long-lived as a little boy, pale, with pointed face with a head full of pale blond hair strutted in. Being led into the back to stand on a footstool beside me, he looked at me with a studying face.

"Hogwarts as well?" he asked with a smirk.

I rolled my eyes at this. This was the one thing I resented about myself. Mother had been a half-Veela, and having Veela blood in me, I naturally attracted males. I looked at the boy with sharp eyes, snapping "isn't it obvious? Can't you see that I'm getting fitted for their robes?"

The boy laughed a genuine laugh at this. "No need to get your wand in a knot, I was just trying to be nice," he shrugged, still chuckling a little. I smiled a little at this as well, this boy's laugh was infectious. "I like your temper, Red. What's your name?"

"You're all done, my dear," Madam Malkin interrupted as she stitched the last of the hem.

I thanked the lady as I handed her some money. I looked back at the boy still standing on the footstool looking at me with curiosity in his eyes, and calculated him. "Well, pretty. I guess you won't know until we get to Hogwarts," I smirked. "Until then."

Then as I was leaving, I walked into another boy, around the same age I presumed. He looked at me open mouthed as I looked at him in the eyes behind the round spectacles. "Sorry about that," I said as I gave a little smile, and mouthing a little excuse me, walked out of the robe store.

I found uncle, Ginny and Percy just out the shop, sharing a big bowl of ice cream. I declined the offer of the ice-cream and seeing that we had time left, Uncle Arthur led us to the Owl Emporium. Percy immediately set out to look for a new owl – Screech Owl, he said he wanted, they were fast and very affordable. All the while, Ginny and I strolled leisurely, looking at all the magical animals that adorned the store.

"Oh what a beautiful thing," Ginny commented, catching my attention.

"A Eurasian eagle owl," I breathed, looking at the beautifully striped black and white owl. Charlie and I were particularly fond of creatures, but this owl was exceptional. "They're very large and powerful, possibly the largest owl species. They are mad intelligent and much faster than an average barn owls or snowy owls since its wings are wide enough to glide rather than fly."

"Right you are miss," I heard a voice say from behind me. It was a rather jolly looking old wizard clerk who worked at the shop. "Very faithful they become, these eagle owls. Not to mention, they have healing properties-,"

"In their feathers," I finished, stroking the eagle owl. The magnificent black and white creature closed its eyes, leaning into my hand, making me smile.

"He likes you. Never seen Horus behave that way to anyone," he said.

"Horus… the Egyptian god of sky," I smiled.

Soon, we were joining others in the others, me, of course, with my new eagle owl, Horus in a cage with me. I couldn't just leave him there. He cost a fortune, but he was fascinatingly beautiful bird. All eight of us bustled along Diagon Alley, and it had been a very big embarrassment, when they all crammed into Ollivander's with me and gave a loud whoop as a wand chose me. Eleven and half inches, Apple wood, and dragon heartstring from a Hebridean Black. But eventually, the fun ended as we all Floo'd back to the Burrow.

That night, Ron and I talked late into the night, petting Horus. And we both knew, we would be ready to face whatever may come our way in Hogwarts.

* * *

(A/N) So I've decided to write this story in first person, since this is supposed to be the Harry Potter story through Ella's eyes.

Also, note that she is a quarter-Veela. The reason I did this is because the original Golden Trio consists of all three types of Wizards. I thought having someone in the group who has a sub-human blood would be a nice change.

Anyways, check out my other story, Novi's Story. Thanks


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Journey from Platform Nine and Three Quarters

The next few weeks were an exceptionally excruciatingly painful one in the Burrow. It had been a solid month and few days since I had gotten my new wand, but I was still unable to perform any magic. Ron and I were both itching to start using magic. However, since it was strictly forbidden to use magic outside school, I had tried to satisfy my curiosity by reading the school books, unlike Ron, who listened to Fred and George's made up rubbish about school.

Dealing with Percy was insufferable as well. He flashed his prefect badge everywhere to everyone at every possible moment and strutted about the Burrow with his nose in the air, bathing in self-righteousness of some sort. I honestly was happy for him, but was tempted to sock him in the face if he reminded me once more that he is a Prefect.

But finally, the day was here, September 1st. Percy, Fred, George, Ron and I all wheeled our trolleys as we navigated our way through the hoard of Muggles at the Kings Cross station, accompanied by Aunt Molly and Ginny. Ginny had been sticking very close to me, not speaking, but listening to Ron and I talk animatedly about the Sorting.

However, soon we were standing in front of the barrier between 9 and 10. Ginny looked as if she wanted to throw a tantrum as she looked up at me with hopeful eyes and then to auntie. "Mum can't I go…"

"You're not old enough, Ginny, now be quiet. Percy, you go first," Aunt Molly said.

I didn't pay attention to Percy going through the barrier as I looked at my cousin. She had been very upset since it became a reality that she would be the only one in the family to be staying back this year. I could only imagine, being the youngest in a family of ten must have been upsetting at times like these. She was watching everyone leave, and this year, I would be leaving too. I had been there for Ginny as the only female family member besides auntie and now I was going away.

"Alright there, love?" I asked her, giving her a sideway hug. She nodded her head once sharply and avoided my gaze as to hold back her tears. I sighed, but I was unable to continue as auntie waved me over, Ron looking at me expectantly.

I began to walk towards the barrier when we heard a voice call out to us. "Excuse me!" he called before he recognized my face and stopped. "Hey you're that girl from Madam Malkin's!" he said excitedly, almost as if he was happy to see me.

Just then auntie stepped up to him. "Hullo, dear? Are you a friend of Ella's?"

"We briefly saw each other when I was leaving Madam Malkin's," I provided before I turned to him and smiled. "I'm sorry I bumped into you that day, I was in a bit of hurry. Come, you could join Ron and me."

The boy glanced once over at Ron before he turned back to me. "Yes. The thing is – the thing is, I don't know how to -,"

"How to get on the platform?" auntie suggested kindly, making the boy nod.

"Not to worry. All you have to do is walk straight at the barrier between platforms nine and ten. Don't stop and don't be scared you'll crash into it, that's very important. Best do it at a bit of a run if you're nervous. Here, Ella will show you, and you could go on before Ron," auntie said, nodding at me to go through the barrier. I smiled at the boy, giving a silent assurance before I walked through it, disappearing behind the barrier.

I waited on the other side of the Platform for the boy and Ron. Soon, the boy came running into the barrier, his eyes closed shut at the terror that had never come. He opened his eyes slowly and I couldn't help but laugh a little as he peeked at my face in disbelief. He then looked over at the sight of the scarlet steam engine waiting next to the platform. "Welcome. To Platform Nine and Three Quarters, Hogwarts Express," I said to him, as I came up next to him.

"Uh, thank you," he said, blushing a little. I motioned him to follow me and started to walk when I felt him falling into sync with my pace. I found an empty compartment near the end of the train, and looked back at him. "You don't mind if I sit with you?"

"Of course, if I didn't want you to, I would have never offered," I shrugged.

Just then, George came up in front of me. "Want a hand, Ella?" he asked. "You too of course," he added, looking at the boy that was beside me.

"Thanks George," I said.

"Oy, Fred! C'mere and help!" he yelled. Fred took the boy's trunk and George took mine and put it in the compartment while I got on with Horus, who was studying the boy's beautiful snowy owl.

"Thanks," the boy said, pushing his sweaty hair out of his eyes.

"What's that?" George said suddenly, pointing at the boy's forehead. I cocked my head to see a lightning scar.

"Blimey," Fred said "Are you-?"

"He _is_" George said again. "Aren't you?"

"What?" the boy asked.

"_Harry Potter_," the two of them chorused, making me roll my eyes. They gawked at him for a long time and I saw that he was going red when auntie's voice floated through the open door.

"Fred? George? Ella? Are you there?"

"Coming, Mum."

I looked back at the boy who looked nervous to be left alone, but relieved of Fred and George's stupidity. "I'll be right back, auntie Molly will want to say goodbye," I provided him before bouncing off the train.

When I got there I saw my aunt and all of my cousins surrounding her. It looked as if auntie was yelling at Fred and George again, and I shook my head as I joined them.

"I don't want you to go," Ginny argued as she hugged me.

"I'll be back soon, and I'll write you," I assured her.

"You be good now, Ella. Make sure Ron doesn't get in too much trouble," she said to me.

I saw the train start to move and I quickly jumped on to the train, pushing Ron and Fred a little. Aunt Molly waved at us with smiles in her face and Ginny, half laughing, half crying, ran to keep up until the train gained speed and I blew her a kiss goodbye.

"Well then, Ron. I've got a compartment for us," I said as I walked towards the compartment, slid open the door and walked in. "You don't mind if my cousin Ron sits with us right? I wouldn't want his sorry arse to be sitting alone."

Soon, after beating out the awkwardness out of Ron, the three of us were speaking animatedly to each other, excited about our first year. Harry was particularly anxious about everything, claiming he would be the worst wizard. It was common knowledge that The Boy Who Lived was living with his Muggle relatives, who according to him was a nightmare.

Soon, the trolley lady had paid us a visit. While Ron and I sat there without buying anything, Harry had managed to get a lot of different types of sweets off of the trolley. It was only a little later I had noticed that he had not bought one of my favorites.

"Harry, you've got to try the Jelly Creatures," I said getting up from my seat. "I also think I should go change into my robes, so I'll be right back boys."

Soon, changed out of my regular ratty clothes into the formfitting uniform, I began to walk up the train in search for the trolley lady. It was unexpected when a solemn looking boy and a girl, both already dressed in first year uniform literally bumped into me.

"Sorry about that," I said as I dusted myself off and offered a hand to the girl with an enormous bushy hair and slightly oversized front teeth. "I'm Estella Prewett."

"Hermione Granger. Sorry, about bumping into you," she said. "Neville and I were a little preoccupied. Neville's lost his pet toad you see."

"I'm sorry to hear that," I replied sincerely, looking over at the boy. "Why don't you check all the lavatories next? I'm sure it just wanted to be near water."

"Thanks," the boy said. He looked away from me blushing, and I couldn't stop rolling my eyes. This damn Veela blood would never let me make any friends. But I just smiled at them sweetly as I walked further up, determined to buy some Jelly Creature.

Finally I caught up to the lady who was making her way back near the prefect compartments. "Excuse me," I called out, making her turn around. I smiled brightly as I came near the trolley and saw the last pack of Jelly Creatures and Sugared Butterfly Wings. "I'll take these two," I said, digging through my pockets for the few knuts and sickles.

"I've got it," a familiar voice said, as I felt a warm hand pushing away my hand and paying for the sweets. I looked up in surprise to find the boy that I had talked to in Madam Malkin's the other day in Diagon Alley. "Well, look who we have here. Hey, Pretty," I said with a little smile, before taking a long glance at him. His platinum blond hair was smoothed down on his head, and his pale complexion clashed with the dark school uniform. He really was a pretty one.

"Hey, Red," he said as he handed over the two sweets. "Having a little sweet tooth are you?"

"You could say that. Also, my new friend was raised by Muggles, I couldn't pass up the opportunity to see him eating one of these jellies," I said.

"Oh, you were hanging out with Muggle-borns, were you?" he asked, his nose crunching a little.

I felt anger boil up at his question. It was no doubt that he was a pureblood supremacist. "No. I was hanging out with Harry Potter, who happened to have grown up with his Muggle relatives. But it is none of your concerns if I wanted to hang out with Muggle-borns. Anyway, goodbye, thanks for the sweets," I snapped, disappearing before he could say another word.

"Bloody git," I swore under my breath, stomping when I heard a little chuckle from one of the compartments. I looked to see a familiar face smiling down at me. "Cedric, it's great to see you," I said earnestly.

"Hey Estella, finally coming to Hogwarts?" he smiled. "I remember last year, when I thought you'd be joining us, but you didn't quite make it."

"Late birthday," I said, rolling my eyes. "So how was your summer? I haven't seen you around at all."

"Oh, I've been busy. You know, you're looking at the new Hufflepuff Seeker," he beamed.

"Bloody hell! Congratulations Cedric," I exclaimed, genuinely happy for him.

"Yeah, Dom graduated so I've been pulled out of reserve onto the real thing," he said happily. He opened his mouth to talk more but his older friends started to call out to him. "Sorry, I'd love to stay and chat…"

"Don't worry, Cedric. I'm sure Ron and Harry are beginning to worry about me. I'll see you later," I said to him.

"Hopefully sitting beside me at the Hufflepuff table," he smiled. "Bye Estella!"

* * *

(A/N) Sorry for the rather dry chapter but I thought it necessary to do more character development on Ella.

If you have any questions, ideas, or feedback on my work, please don't hesitate to send me a message. And please don't forget to review, favorite, and follow this story! Also check out my other story, Novi's Story if you haven't already. Thank you!

- Bingum


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Sorting Hat and the Broom Stick Disaster

"Bloody hell, Ella, where were you?" Ron asked rudely when he found me walking by myself on the winding path leading up to Hogwarts. After my farewell with Cedric, I thought it would be redundant to go back to the end of the train just to get off. "We thought you might have met some nasty people on the train."

"Sorry, if I scared you. I ran into Cedric, we were chatting," I shrugged, footsteps quickly syncing with Harry and Ron.

"He _fancies_ you," Ron rolled his eyes. I gave him a warning glare before turning away from him, not saying anything. "What? You know it's true."

"Shut up, Ron. Come, Harry, let's take this one," I said, hopping onto an empty boat. The two boys followed suit and climbed onto the boat carefully. I settled myself at the back of the boat, relaxing and stretching out my legs.

"E-excuse me," a voice called, feeling a tap on my shoulder. I turned around to see a boy standing there with a big blush on his face, looking down at his fingers as if in embarrassment. He was weakly built but quite handsome with a mass of brown hair on top of his head. "Sorry, it's just – is – is it okay if I joined the three of you?"

"Not at all," I replied. I scooted over on my seat lazily and patted the seat beside me, in which he hopped in and settled himself quickly.

"Everyone in?" Hagrid, the game's keeper of Hogwarts, shouted. "Right then – FORWARD!" and with that the boats started to glide along the water, getting closer to the dreamlike castle in front of us.

"My name is Estella, but I usually go by Ella. What's yours?" I asked.

His face started to turn into a brilliant shade of red that matched my hair as he peaked at me with his big brown eyes. "Th-Theodore Nott." The boy said shyly. Just then, we reached the other side of the Lake and traveled underneath the vines into the underground harbour. It was when I had been trying to balance myself, whilst Ron and Harry jumped out, rocking the boat, the boy reached his hand out to me.

I took the hand, surprised at the boy's kindness, muttering a thank you before jumping out of the boat. I could almost feel Ron rolling his eyes as he watched the scene play out in front of me. He always found it annoying that I had an effect on the general male population, not that it was really my fault. I excused myself away from Theodore as I walked over to Harry and Ron (giving Ron a shove) and fell into comfortable steps between them, walking inside the castle.

We were given an introduction by a pointed witch, Professor McGonagall, which proved to be boring, and I found myself distracted, and looking around the castle. However, when my eyes landed on Harry, I realized he looked as if he wanted to vomit, going almost a pale green. He caught my eyes and I gave him a sympathetic smile, giving him reassurance that everything will be fine.

Soon we were led into the Great Hall, through the body of students that looked over at us first years with anticipation. I saw Percy, Fred and George, eyeing Ron and me with stern looks. I also saw Cedric as he gave me a brilliant reassuring smile, but I wasn't very _reassured_ as we stood before the whole school, and watched as the ratty hat started to sing.

When the hat finally stood still, Professor McGonagall stepped forward again. This time she was holding a long roll of parchment in front of her. "When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she instructed, calling the first name, "Abbott, Hannah."

I watched with wary eyes as the people began to file out into their respected houses. I saw Hermione Granger, and Neville Longbottom, both whom I briefly saw on the train, being sorted into Gryffindor, when I heard a familiar pureblood last name being called. "Malfoy, Draco."

I was surprised when the familiar boy – the same boy I had met and talked to at Madam Malkin's, and the same boy who I walked away from in the train. He swaggered up to the stool, with an ever present smirk on his face. But before putting on the hat, he caught my eyes, and he gave, what looked like, an apologetic smile, before the hat descended down to his head. But as the hat touched the tip of his head, yelling "SLYTHERIN!" I couldn't help but breaking eye contact, rolling them as I saw him join the Slytherin table which cheered loudly.

And then it was called, "Potter, Harry!" Harry gave both Ron and I a look, still scared. And as he placed the hat on top of his head, he looked like he was going to be sick even more. The hat debated its options, speaking to him in his head before it finally screamed, "GRYFFINDOR!" I could hear the Gryffindor student body cheering, overjoyed at the fact that they had gotten Harry Potter in their house. And I could hear Fred and George's voice towering over everyone else's, whooping.

After the long lasted applause for Harry, Professor McGonagall looked down at the long parchment again. My heart instantly stopped when she called out, "Prewett, Estella!" I felt as if my ears were ringing and my throat had become instantly dry as I walked over to the stool. Sitting down, I looked to Harry first, who gave me an encouraging smile. I looked at Ron next, but quickly looked away, seeing his equally unsure expression made me feel sick. But then, my eyes landed on Draco Malfoy, who looked surprised at my name, but watched me intently. I rolled my eyes at this and placed the hat on top of my head, letting the Sorting Hat speak to me.

"Ah, the daughter of Gideon Prewett, yes I've heard of you. Your father's bravery and courageousness lives within your blood. However, you could be great in Slytherin… Slytherin would become the easier way for you to achieve what you're destined for," it whispered.

I instantly felt my hands going moist with nerves. 'I want to make my father proud. I don't care if I have to achieve my _destiny_ the harder way," I thought.

"You know, Miss Prewett, another boy that was here wanted the same thing you wanted – to make his family _proud_. He was radiating the desire to do so, and thus I put him in Slytherin. Perhaps maybe you don't want to make the same mistakes? No? You don't care? Then why not… GRYFFINDOR!" the Sorting Hat screamed.

Another cheer erupted as the Hat made its decision. I gave a big smile, happy with the decision the Hat has made. I walked with a little bounce to my feet and saw as Fred got up from his seat, met me halfway and led me to empty first year seats. I took a seat between Harry and Percy, both whom gave me a wide grin and a sideway hug, congratulating me. However, we soon turned our attentions back to the front where Ron looked back at us, he nearly looked like he was going to burst into tears.

"Honestly, I don't know what Ron's so worried about, of course he will be in Gryffindor," I rolled my eyes as Ron approached the Hat. It only took a few seconds before the Hat called out Gryffindor and he came bouncing, sitting across from Harry and me. Soon the foods appeared onto the table and the three of us started to load our plates with all different kinds of good foods. I looked at Harry who had instantly become a great friend of mine, and then to Ron, who was my closest cousin besides Ginny.

"Well then, boys," I said out loud, smiling. "I think this is going to be a lovely year,"

* * *

Matter of fact, the first week or so of classes wasn't as lovely as I thought it could have been.

Hanging out with Ron, and Harry was brilliant. I have never felt closer to my cousin, and I have never felt any happier in my life, learning magic and going to school. However, school proved to be annoying in a lot of other ways.

Since hanging out with Harry, the three of us started to get a lot more attention than we ever wanted. Harry was the new talk of the school, and was stared at for the obvious reasons. But it didn't stop from gossiping about Harry, as people wondered who Ron and I were. Rumours flew that I was dating Harry Potter, and that Ron was a jealous cousin who tried to keep us at bay – which was ridiculous.

The girls in my house proved to be a complete nightmare as well. Lavender Brown, Pavarti Patil, Jane Greyson, and Fay Dunbar were all kind-hearted, but they were the typical superficial, over-dramatic motor mouths who gossiped about nothing. Every night they tried to get information on whether I was dating Harry or not, and I had to avoid them. Hermione Granger, who usually avoided people, and preferred the company of her books, was the one person I was most tolerant with. Thus, it was quite often I only hung around with Harry, Ron and their new bunkmates, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan, and Neville Longbottom.

Finally, to add cherry on top, it looked as if the Potions Master of the school, Professor Snape, and the entire body of Slytherin house decided to single out Harry and torment him anyway possible. Professor Snape looked as if he was going out of his way to humiliate Harry, and blamed him for every accident that ever happened in potions. Slytherin house, led by Draco Malfoy, jeered at Harry, Ron and me. It was a good thing that we only had Potions with the Slytherin.

Until that was, we saw the notice on the Gryffindor common room. They had flying lessons with the Slytherin starting this Thursday, which was today.

"Typical," Harry said darkly. "Just what I always wanted. To make a fool of myself on a broomstick in front of Malfoy."

"You don't know you'll make a fool of yourself," Ron reasoned, trying to lighten the mood. "Anyway, I know Malfoy's always going on about how good he is at Quidditch, but I bet that's all talk."

Harry still looked gloomy despite Ron's attempts at cheering him up. I could imagine, how scary the thought of flying must be for Muggle-borns, or someone like Harry. Even Ron and I had favorite teams, and have been on a broom couple times, in courtesy of Charlie or the twins. For Harry, it was brand new, nothing was familiar.

At three-thirty that afternoon, Harry, Ron and I rushed down the front steps of the grounds with the rest of the Gryffindors. The Slytherins were already there, and as soon as the Gryffindors arrived, Madam Hooch instructed us to stand by the brooms. We fell into a line, Ron standing between Harry and me, and me standing between Ron and Dean.

"Stick out your right hand over your broom," Madam Hooch instructed from the front. "And say UP!"

"UP!" I watched as everyone shouted.

Harry's broom along with a few others, such as Malfoy, flew up to his hand at once. I noticed that Granger's broom rolled around a little pathetically, while Neville's broom didn't move at all. I cleared my throat and called to my broom, which responded immediately. Ron raised an eyebrow at me and I could see Granger looking at me with narrowed eyes but I shrugged, gripping the broom happily.

Then, Madam Hooch showed us how to mount our brooms without sliding off the end, surveying up and down the aisle, observing everyone. Harry and Ron looked happy when Madam Hooch corrected Malfoy's grip, making me roll my eyes at their immaturity, but smiled nonetheless.

"Now, when I blow my whistle, you kick off from the ground, hard," said Madam Hooch. "Keep your brooms steady, rise a few feet, and then come straight back down by leaning forward slightly. On my whistle – three – two -,"

However, I was surprised as Neville, pushed off hard few places next to mine.

"Come back, boy!" Madam Hooch shouted, making me snort before I could stop myself.

'Believe me, if he could, he would,' I thought as I saw him rise over twenty feet. His face was as white as sheets and I imagine the clammy hands he would be getting. He looked as if he was moving a little before he gasped, and slip sideways off the broom and – WHAM.

I wasn't able to comprehend what has happened for a second. Neville had managed to fall from his broom diagonally, crashing into me.

I saw as Ron, with wide eyes ran towards mass heap of me and Neville, tangled on the ground. He pushed Neville off of me and asked if I was okay while he checked for any cuts on my arms and face.

"I'm fine, Ron," I said as I simply dusted myself off and sat up, looking towards Neville. What could have been a fatal fall was broken by me as he only got away with a broken wrist.

"Ms. Prewett, are you alright?" Madam Hooch asked as she helped Neville up.

"I feel fine, Professor," I assured her.

"Well, come to the hospital wing with us just in case," she said, dragging reluctant me with her, not noticing the pair of icy blue eyes trailing behind me.

* * *

(A/N) Another sort of a filler chapter.

Please don't forget to leave me a private message of what you did and didin't like. Also, don't forget to review, favorite, and follow this story. Also, check out my other story, Novi's Story (Oliver/OC) if you haven't already. Thank you!

Bingum


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Three-Headed Dog and Mountain Troll

"So you're telling me," I started, trying to wrap my head around what Ron and Harry was telling me. I had only been gone for about an hour, keeping Neville company while he rested in the hospital wing. "In that short amount of time I wasn't there, you got into a fight with Malfoy, saved Neville's Remembrall from him, got caught by McGonagall from flying, was made Seeker for Gryffindor Quidditch team, got into another fight with Malfoy, and you're going to be dueling him this midnight?" I questioned, saying all of that in one breath.

"Yes," Harry said gloomily, obviously quite nervous about the duel tonight.

"Don't '_yes_' me Harry Potter! What were you thinking?" I shouted. "I mean, congratulations on showing him up and getting on the team, but bloody hell! You're going to be sneaking out _and_ dueling. Do you realize that this could be _so _bad?"

"I know, I know-,"

"No, you don't! This is Malfoy, don't think that he doesn't have an advantage over you in this duel, because he does! He's from a pureblood family, he may have never tested out any jinxes, but he grew up with spellbooks which gives him the theory behind it. He may be smarter than you think," I rambled, furious at their behaviour. "Not that I think he will actually turn up to the duel, anyway. He's too much of a coward."

"Ella, calm down," Ron said.

"I AM PERFECTLY CALM!" I yelled, before I stomped away.

That night, I was tossing back and forth in my bed. I was angry at Ron and Harry's overly childish behaviour and their juvenile grudge, no doubt, but my worry for them was greater.

"Bloody hell," I said as I sat up on my bed. Horus looked at me with questioning eyes as he flew towards me and landed on my bed with a hoot, comforting me.

"Are you not going to stop Harry and Ron?" I heard a voice say in the darkness. I jumped a little and then looked to see Granger sitting up in her bed, wrapped around in her pink bathrobe. "Aren't you at least a little bit worried for your own boyfriend and cousin?"

"Of course I'm _worried_," I snapped. I was already angry, I didn't need Granger's sass. "And Harry isn't my boyfriend, not that I need to explain that to you. But anyway, this is between Harry and Malfoy, I can't really stop him, it's none of my business."

"Well if you're not going to do anything about it, I will," she said, walking out of the room.

I rolled my eyes at this. Who the hell did Granger think she was? Ron and Harry couldn't even tolerate her, and she was going to tell them what to do? Fat chance they'd listen.

I tried closing my eyes and going to sleep, but my heart pounded against my chest. It was past midnight and Granger wasn't back yet, meaning they might be really fighting now. "Bloody hell," I cursed as I got up, not bothering to dress I threw on a pair of sneakers to my shorts and tank outfit and snuck out of the Gryffindor tower with just my wand.

I was almost halfway to the Trophy room when I heard a loud crashing sound. I froze instantly, assuming the worst, when I saw Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Neville running. They were running away, which meant that there must have been either the caretaker, or Professors on their arses. I looked around me, it looked as if Harry was leading them up to the third floor, I quickly thought to myself as I pointed at a suit of armour from where I came from.

"Expluso!" I shouted, making the armour clang and crash. Surely enough, I saw as Filch started to yell out when I turned and ran down a corridor parallel to where the others had run to. I lost Filch when I heard the others.

"Malfoy tricked you," I heard Hermione say. "You realize that, don't you? He was never going to meet you – Filch knew someone was going to be in the trophy room, Malfoy must have tipped him off."

"Of course Harry knew, I told him the same thing before," I said, as I snuck up behind them, making them gasp. They all turned to see that it was just me and let out a breath they had been sucking in.

"Bloody hell, Ella. Make some noise when you move around, will you?" Ron whispered.

"I did. In fact, when I saw the four of you running, I sent an exploding charm on one of the armours and sent Filch a different way," I said dryly. "Now come on, you've had your fun for a night, let's go back."

"Wandering around at midnight, Ickle Firsties? Tut, tut, tut. Naughty, naughty, you'll get caughty." A voice said from behind us. It was Peeves. "STUDENTS OUT OF BED! STUDENTS OUT OF BED DOWN THE CHARMS CORRI-,"

"SILENCIO," I shut up Peeves, but the damage was done. I saw as Peeves threw his head back in what looked to be a manic laughter.

We ran for our lives, right to the end of the corridor. Harry tried to open the door and it was locked.

"This is it!" Ron moaned. "We're done for! This is the end!"

"Shut up Ron," I said as I shoved him out of the way. I took my wand, tapping the lock, and whispered, "Alohomora!" and we all piled through the now open door. We looked back at the door, listening tentatively as Filch demanded answers from Peeves, and Peeves being unable to speak. "If he comes this way, I'm going to erase his memory. Everyone else, run."

But there was no need, we heard as Filch walked away. But as soon as the lot of us started to relax, Neville tugged on the sleeve of Harry's bathrobe. "What?" Harry turned around, we all did, and I felt my jaw slacken.

A full-grown hellhound was standing there, looking straight at us with curiosity, which soon turned mad. They twitched and started to growl. Harry quickly grabbed me by the wrist, slamming open the door and pushed us all out before he slammed the door shut, and all of us started to run back to the Gryffindor tower.

"What do they think they're doing, keeping a thing like that locked up in a school?" Ron finally managed to gasp out. "If any dog needs exercise, that one does."

This was when Hermione got her sass back and turned to the rest of us. "You don't use your eyes, any of you, do you?" she snapped. "Didn't you see what it was standing on."

"The floor?" Harry suggested. "I wasn't looking at its feet, I was too busy with its heads."

"No, not the floor. It was standing on a trapdoor. It's obviously guarding something. I hope you're pleased with yourselves. We could all have been killed – or worse, expelled. Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to bed," she said before storming off and slamming the door. I ran for the door, but it was already locked, and it had a spell Dumbledore has put on, which didn't allow me to use the opening spell.

"You'd think we dragged her along, wouldn't you," Ron said.

"Well, she does have a valid point. A hellhound is not really good for anything, except for guarding something. Anyway, think I can bunk with you Ron? Hermione's locked me out."

* * *

After the incident with the hellhound, the lot of us were in a great mood. The thrill and adrenaline we had experienced was quite exhilarating, and we couldn't wait until we got into another adventure or mischief.

Furthermore, Harry had filled Ron and me about the package he saw moved from Gringotts and we debated on what the hellhound may be guarding. However with no more clues to go on as to what the package may have been, I soon forgot about the package and fell into the similar pattern of school life.

Neville, who, unfortunately, had joined us on the adventure, avoided the whole subject of the hellhound in general. Same with Hermione, who seemed to be upset every time she saw any of us. She held her nose high and I could practically see fumes coming from her nose. To be frank, the three of us couldn't care less if she was mad or not but let her fuss anyway.

Weeks blended into each other. School was all the same, Harry found himself constantly busy and behind homework with Quidditch practice three times a week, Ron hung out with other boys from his dorms more, and as for me, I found myself spending more time in the library, concerned about my academics, and constantly having to help the boys with their homeworks.

Today was just like any other day, except for that fact that it was Halloween. Spirits were high as smell of pumpkin pie wafted the corridors of the school and ghosts of the school waltzed about, humming to themselves. To top it off, in Charms today, Professor Flitwick has agreed to let us try the levitation charm. I could tell Harry's excitements as he got paired with Seamus and they sat with their feather, wands at the ready. Ron wasn't fairing too well, he was paired with Hermione, and from what I knew, they both were irritated with another. I was sat across from them, paired with a quiet Hufflepuff girl, Hannah Abbott.

I was practising the wrist movement patiently with Hannah. I've already tried the spells in the textbooks as soon as we've arrived at Hogwarts. I've never been much of a theory person, but I always did well on hands-on work, which included simple spells.

"Here, loosen up your wrist movement a little bit," I instructed Hannah quietly, not wanting to draw attention of the Professor. I had already shown Hannah that I could do the charm, hovering the feather few centimeters off of the desk. She agreed to not make a scene if I helped her and gave her somepointers. "Your movements are stiff, but that's okay. I was nervous and my wrist movements were stiff at first too."

It was when I gently took Hannah's wrist into my hand when I heard the sass I could pick out from a hundred yards away. "You're saying it wrong," Hermione snapped. "It's Wing-gar-dium Levi-o-sa, make the 'gar' nice and long."

Hannah looked at me after that, discomfort clearly written across her face. "Is she always so…"

"Loud and snippy? Yeah," I answered as I watched Hermione levitated the feather.

No need to say, by the end of the lesson, Ron was in a foul mood. Ron had always been the dramatic one between the two of us. He was always so damn sensitive and emotional, wearing his heart on his sleeve, showing everyone his insecurities. It was no different this time either, as he started to complain about Hermione. "It's no wonder no one can stand her," he said out loud. "She's a nightmare, honestly."

"Plus, I'm sure I saw Miss Ella here hovering her feather, but she didn't show off," Seamus winked at me.

It was then someone hurried past us, knocking away Harry and me. It was Hermione. I caught a glimpse of her face, and I knew Harry had too, she was in tears.

"I think she heard you."

"So?" said Ron. "She must've noticed she's got no friends."

Hermione didn't turn up for Transfiguration after this. She was also missing all afternoon, making me more and more uncomfortable as to what my dunderhead of cousin has said. On our way down to the Great Hall for the Halloween feast, I was feeling miserable for Hermione, and felt even worse when Parvati Patil came up to me with Lavender and told me that Hermione was crying in the girls' bathroom.

"Why don't you boys go ahead? I'll catch up to you," I said to Harry and Ron. "Save me a piece of pumpkin pie, will you, Harry?" I said as I turned on my heels and ran to the girls' bathroom.

"Hermione?" I called out when I entered the washroom. It was quiet, seeing that everyone was in the Great Hall, eager for the Halloween feast, but I could hear Hermione's quiet sniffles. "I know you're in here, please come out."

"Go away!" she screamed, making me roll my eyes.

"I'm not going anywhere, hon. Might as well just come out now and talk to me," I said as I crossed my arms and leaned onto one of the sinks.

It didn't take long before Hermione slowly opened the stall and looked at me. Her eyes were puffy, but she still managed to glare behind her almost shut eyes. "Came to laugh at me, _Estella_?" she spat, almost as if my name was an insult.

"No, I just wanted to see that you're okay," I shrugged. "Also, I wanted to apologize for my cousin's rude words. It was very uncivilized of him, I swear, sometimes he can act like such a Troll."

At this I saw Hermione give a little smile. Then, her smile fell as she leaned against the sink beside mine. She was a little shorter than me so I looked down at her, eyebrow raised. "People think I'm a know-it-all," Hermione began. "I can't help it. I feel like I have something to prove. People… they don't expect people like me, Muggle-borns, to excel. I want to prove them wrong."

I fell silent at this. She was only acting snippy and sassy because she was defending herself. "Hermione-," I began but fell silent. From where I was standing, I had a good view of the front door to the washroom. And peeking into the bathroom was no other than a Troll. "RUN!" I yelled as I pulled Hermione behind me and raised my wand.

The Troll looked down at me funnily, before it raised its club, bringing it down right on top of me. I quickly pushed Hermione, making her fall and scream in a high-pitch, while I fell to the side. The debris of the floor flew around me. And before I could even shuffle away, its huge smelly hand came down onto me, holding me in front of its face.

"BOMBARDA," I yelled when it opened its mouth. A loud explosion went into its mouth, knocking several of its teeth out. It grunted in pain as it threw me against the wall with a forceful throw. I flew across the big washroom, hitting the wall painfully.

Just then, Harry and Ron ran inside. Looking wild and scared, they started to yell and throw the remnants of the washroom to the Troll. It was starting to get confused as Ron and Harry continued to run around, and then Harry did something very stupid: He took a great running jump and managed to fasten his arms around the troll's neck from behind, and shoved his wand up the troll's nose.

"Ew," I cringed, as I saw it wildly flailing in pain.

It was then Ron pulled out his own old wand, yelling "Wingardium Leviosa!" The club flew from the troll's hand and rose high into the hair before it dropped, with a sickening crack, onto its own head. The troll swayed and then fell with a deafening thud that trembled the whole washroom.

We all stood there for a second, staring at the troll. "Is it – dead?" Hermione asked, approaching.

"Ella!" Ron yelled as he snapped out of his senses and ran toward me. "You're alright," he said as he started to check my face, and held onto my arms.

"I think it's just been knocked out," Harry said as he pulled out his wand. It was covered in what looked like lumpy gray glue.

The look on his face was priceless as he started to wipe the troll boogies on its own pants. I roared out into laughter at this – this whole _situation_. Ron looked at me with incredulous face for a second before he, too, cracked out into a smile and a laughter followed by Harry and Hermione.

It was then, with a loud bang, Professor McGonagall came bursting into the room, followed close by Professor Snape and Quirrell. The smiles quickly faded from our lips as we took one look at Professor McGonagall. She never looked so angry before.

"What on _earth_ were you thinking of?" she screeched. She looked pointedly at Harry who was standing closest to the troll, then she looked at Ron and me. "You're lucky you weren't killed. Why aren't you in your dormitory?"

"Please, Professor McGonagall – they were looking for me."

"Miss Granger!"

"I went looking for the troll because I –I thought I could deal with it on my own – you know because I've read all about them." Ron dropped his wand. Hermione Granger was telling a lie to a teacher! "It followed me all the way to the girls' bathroom, where Ella performed the exploding charm on its mouth. Harry stuck his wand up its nose and Ron knocked it out with its own club. They didn't have time to come and fetch anyone. If it wasn't for them, I'd probably be dead."

"Well – in that case…" McGonagall said as she glared at the lot of us. "Miss Granger, you foolish girl, how could you think of tackling a mountain troll on your own? Miss Granger, five points will be taken from Gryffindor for this. I'm very disappointed in you. If you're not hurt at all, you'd better get off to Gryffindor tower. Students are finishing the feast in their houses."

With that, Hermione left the washroom, looking back at me for a second, before she gave a small smile. It wasn't until I saw Professor's piercing gaze I looked up. "Well, I still say you were lucky, but not many first years could have taken on a full-grown mountain troll. Mr. Weasley, Mr. Potter, I award each of you five points, Ms Prewett, for your quick thinking and outstanding charms skills, ten points. Professor Dumbledore will be informed of this. You may go."

The three of us hurried out of the chamber and didn't speak until we climbed two floors up. Ron and Harry started to fuss about the points but didn't say much else as we climbed into the Portrait entrance. Everyone was eating the food that had been sent up, but Hermione stood by herself. We all simultaneously thanked each other, and she began to hurry away. I could also see Seamus and Dean wave us over but I gave a smile before I walked over to Hermione.

"Hermione, do you want to join me and the boys? I would love to have another girl's company?"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Quidditch and the Secret Admirer

Ever since the Troll incident a few days back, Hermione and I had been practically attached at the hips. I loved Ron and Harry, but I've missed hanging out with girls. Plus, having a friend who was as good at academics as Hermione was exciting, she helped me with the more book-oriented classes such as History of Magic and theories and I helped her with more hands-on subjects such as DADA.

The boys had grown to warm up to Hermione as well. She was much more pleasing person to be around, no doubt, with her new more relaxed attitude. Hermione was soon caught up with us on the theory of the hellhound guarding something from Gringotts as well when Harry had accidentally walked in on Snape getting his bite wound treated.

However, today we had a different concern than our school or the mysterious object hidden in the third floor. It was the first Quidditch match – Gryffindor versus Slytherin no less.

"You've got to eat some breakfast."

"I don't want anything."

"Just a bit of toast," wheedled Hermione.

Harry indeed looked like he wanted to throw up. It didn't help when Seamus stated "Seekers are always the ones who get clobbered by the other team" (I swatted his arm hard at this). Eventually Harry got up early to make his way to the locker room first.

"Harry, you will be okay," I said as I got up after him, holding his hand and giving it a squeeze in comfort. He still looked sick, but gave a tight smile, before he headed out.

The rest of us soon got ready, we changed in our Gryffindor coloured outfits, and painted our faces. We had also managed to paint a large banner with the sheets that Scabbers had ruined which read 'Potter for President'. And got to the pitch early enough to have a top row seat.

It wasn't long before the Gryffindor players and Slytherin players alike soared into the air, the loud blast of the silver whistle ringing and they were off.

With the commentary by Lee Jordan, everyone including myself started to watch the game intently. I saw as the scores started to rise, particularly in the Gryffindor section. I barely noticed when Hagrid had come, squeezing us for space.

It was then suddenly Harry started to make a steep dive towards the ground, Slytherin Seeker, Terence Higgs on his tail, when WHAM, he was knocked by Marcus Flint. All the Gryffindors and those who supported the team jeered, angry at the Slytherin's foul play. They earned a free shot at the goal post but the Snitch was long gone, leaving a sulking team behind.

To make the situation even worse, as we were watching Harry, we saw as his broom gave a violent jerk. The broom looked almost as if it was trying to buck him off to the long fall below. It zigzagged through the air, and made violent swishing movements. Then it finally rolled to one side, making Harry dangle from it with only one hand.

"What the _devil_ is happening to his broom?" I screamed.

"It's Snape – look" Hermione said suddenly. Ron looked through the binoculars before passing it onto me. I could see Snape, muttering nonstop under his breath as his eyes didn't waver from Harry. "He's doing something – jinxing the broom."

"What should we do?"

"Leave it to me," and before any of us could protest, Hermione had disappeared.

I watched Harry nervously, I didn't even care for the stupid game anymore, he could _die_ if he fell weirdly. Just then, the jerking movements stopped suddenly. I grinned as I saw Harry swing his whole body back onto the broom and sped off. However, my grin fell when I saw as he clapped his hand to his mouth as though he was about to be sick – he hit the filed on all fours – coughed – and something fell into his hand.

"I've got the Snitch!" I barely heard. He was waving the Snitch over his head, smiling.

Soon, the four of us were sitting in Hagrid's hut, being made a strong tea, where we discussed what we had witnessed. "It was Snape," Ron was explaining. "Hermione, Ella and I saw him. He was cursing your broomstick, muttering, he wouldn't take his eyes off you."

"Rubbish," Hagrid rolled his eyes. "Why would Snape do somethin' like that?"

Harry looked towards us with a look before he licked his lips. "I found out something about him," he told Hagrid. "He tried to get past that three-headed dog on Halloween. It bit him. We think he was trying to steal whatever it's guarding."

"How do you know about Fluffy?" Hagrid asked.

"Fluffy?"

"Yeah – he's mine – bought him off a Greek chappie I met in the pub las' year – I lent him to Dumbledore to guard the"

"Yes?" said Harry eagerly.

"Now, don't ask me anymore," Hagrid groaned. "That's top secret, that is."

"But Snape is trying to steal it."

"Rubbish," said Hagrid again. "Snape's a Hogwarts teacher, he'd do nothin' of the sort."

"So why did he just try and kill Harry?" cried Hermione, but I was in deep thought.

What if Hagrid was right? Professor Snape was a nasty teacher, yes, but what if he wasn't the one that was trying to steal the stone? Maybe he was worried that the Troll may get to the three-headed dog? Or perhaps he was praying that Harry would fall to his doom today, and not cursing. It was a naïve thought, but it seemed feasible in my own world.

"I'm tellin' yeh, yer wrong!" Hagrid said hotly. "I don' know why Harry's broom acted like that, but Snape wouldn't try an' kill a student! Now, listen to me, all four of yeh – yer meddlin' in things that don' concern yeh. It's dangerous. You forget that dog, an' you forget what it's guardin', that's between Professor Dumbledore an' Nicholas Flamel -,"

"So there's someone called Nicholas Flamel involved, is there?" I smirked.

* * *

Soon, the snow began to fall once more, and Christmas was coming around the corner. I had woken up early, finding Fred and George as we dressed quickly and followed Professor Quirrell around, bouncing snowballs off on his turban. It was the first time I had gotten a detention, but it was worth it, seeing that I didn't particularly like Quirrell what with his stuttering, and also his lack of enthusiasm in teaching.

Still in high spirits even after detentions, I saw as Horus, my beautiful eagle owl fly through the Great Hall. He landed in front of me, and raised his leg for the mail. It was directed to all my cousins and myself. It stated that Uncle and auntie had decided to go to Romania, to see if Charlie was fairing well on his own now.

Now, sitting in the Potions class in the dungeons, I kept close to my cauldron. It was then when I heard the distinguished voice that I'd recognize anywhere. "I do feel so sorry," Malfoy said, "for all those people who have to stay at Hogwarts for Christmas because they're not wanted at home." He said as he looked toward us.

"Ignore him, Harry. You'll have a great Christmas here, with the Weasleys and me," I assured Harry as we left Potions. It was then we saw Hagrid, sitting beside large fir tree.

"Hi, Hagrid, want any help?" Ron asked, sticking his head through the branches.

"Nah, I'm all right, thanks, Ron."

It was then that annoying voice sounded again. "Would you mind moving out of the way?" Malfoy drawled. I rolled my eyes and turned around, facing the blond who raised his eyebrow at me once before he turned to Ron. "Are you trying to earn some extra money, Weasley? Hoping to be gamekeeper yourself when you leave Hogwarts, I suppose – that hut of Hagrid's must seem like a palace compared to what your family's used to."

"Sod off, Malfoy," I roared, getting up on Malfoy's face, staring at him.

"Do not talk to Draco like that!" a voice screeched from beside Malfoy. I didn't even see, but that sad excuse of a girl, Parkinson was beside him. "Learn your place, you filthy Half-breed!"

Ron roared at this, launching himself toward Malfoy and Parkinson, while I stood there, frozen at her words. To make the matters worse, we saw Snape walk towards us.

"WEASLEY!" he shouted, making Ron let go of the front of Malfoy's robes.

"He was provoked, Professor Snape," said Hagrid, "Malfoy was insultin' his family. And Ms. Parkinson has called Ella a half-breed!" Hagrid seemed furious, he put a gentle hand on my hand but I couldn't hear or think to react.

And before I knew it, I had pulled myself out of the group, walking off by myself. It hurt, knowing that people like them - pureblood supremacist, considered her a freak, just because of her Veela grandmother. It didn't matter that everyone else had been a pureblood. Prewetts were blood-traitors, and the Gamp family had lost all its respect when grandfather fell in love with a Veela. To the purebloods supremacists, they were filthier than the 'mudbloods'.

With all these thoughts running through my mind, I didn't notice for a few minutes, I was holding onto someone with dear life, a single tear escaping from my hard façade. I looked up, it was Cedric.

"You okay there, love?" he asked. "I heard what Parkinson screamed at you… are you upset still?"

"I'm fine, Cedric," I said. "I won't give that ugly pug-faced bitch the satisfaction of getting me upset."

Cedric smiled at this, letting go of me from the hold that he had on me. He asked me if I wanted to be escorted to the Great Hall or anywhere, offering his arm for me to take. I smiled about to accept when a familiar face showed up. It was Theodore. Cedric put his arm around me as he eyed the boy, but when I gave him a reassuring look and a smile, he nodded, walking away.

"Hi…" he said awkwardly. "I just- just wanted to apologize in behalf of Draco and Pansy." Theodore said unsurely, watching behind him to see if fellow Slytherins were around. "They – they can be… very tactless, and cruel."

I was genuinely surprised at this. I haven't talked to Theodore since the first day, on the boat. I had assumed, since he had been sorted into Slytherin, that he'd want nothing to do with me anymore. I saw him follow around Malfoy and his cronies, and assumed that he'd be just another bully, but now, thinking back on it, Theodore never spoke up. He watched in the sidelines, pretty powerless.

"Thanks Theodore," I answered.

It was then I heard my name being called. I recognized the voices at once. It was Harry, Ron and Hermione. "Well I should be going now," I told him. "But I'll see you around, thanks Theodore."

Days blended into one another. Soon Hermione was out at her holidays with her Muggle mother and father, and Christmas Eve came and went as well, bringing Christmas morning.

I had opted to sleeping in the boys' dormitory, not wanting to be alone in an empty girl's dorm. I heard movements soon, and got up to see Harry scrambling out of bed, putting his bathrobe on.

"Merry Christmas, boys," I said to them.

"Will you look at this? I've got some presents!" Harry yelled in delight, making me frown.

"What did you expect, turnips?" said Ron, turning to his own pile. "Dumbledore must have known that you were going to be bunking in Seamus's bed for the time being, yours is here, Ella."

I turned down to see that indeed there was. Bill had sent a wonderful, exotic bracelet that he had found in the tombs, it wasn't worth much value, and they hadn't minded that he took it. Charlie had sent a necklace with a baby Hebridean Black's tooth. Percy got me a book on charms that I had eyed at Flourish and Blotts, the twins got me an assorted prank items from Zonko's, Ron had somehow managed to get me a box of my favorite candy, Sugared Butterfly Wings. Hermione got me several Muggle books, or play by William Shakespeare.

I was about to open the familiar lumpy parcel when I saw Harry holding a similar one.

"My mom. I told her you didn't expect any presents and – oh, no," Ron groaned as Harry opened the present.

"Aw, auntie has made you a Weasley sweater," I said. He was now holding thick, hand-knitted sweater in emerald green, with the letter H on it.

"Every year she makes us a sweater," Ron said as he unwrapped his. I followed suit, looking toward Ron again. "Mine's always maroon. Ella's is always cream."

"That's really nice of her," said Harry. He then picked up the last parcel. He began to unwrap it when something fluid and silvery gray went slithering to the floor, where it lay in gleaming folds. Ron and I gasped simulatenously.

"I've heard of those. If that's what I think it is. They're really rare and _really _valuable. "

"It's an invisibility cloak," I said. "I'm sure it is – try it on."

When Harry put on the cloak I gave a wide grin. Ron yelled in delight as he told Harry to look down and we witnessed as only Harry's head was suspended in air. We soon found the note that had floated down and then looked at each other, shrugging as we made our way to the common room.

We hung out in the Common room most of the day, joking around, gathered as a family. By the time Dinner rolled around, we were all starved, and was delighted to see the boatload of foods. We ate, entertained as we witnessed our Professors being goofy.

Harry, my cousins and I had spent a happy afternoon having a furious snowball fight on the grounds, and we all had huddled inside the Common room once more. It was then I heard a similar screech of owls, tapping on the window. I recognized one of them right away. It was Horus.

Percy opened the door, and the three Owls all flew straight towards me, dropping the parcels onto my head, except for Horus who sat down on my knees and puffed his chest out proudly.

"More presents, Ella?" George asked as he came, sitting on the floor in front of me. I looked at Harry who just shrugged and I opened the first present that I reached for. It was from Cedric. "So Cedric still fancies you, huh?" he asked. I shrugged as I opened the parcel. I was happy to see a cute little hand mirror.

The next one, surprisingly, was from Theodore. Harry raised an eyebrow but I shrugged, honestly confused as much as he was. It was a simple gift, a book on magical creatures, which included a section for Veela.

The last one was brought to me by Horus. He hooted as he passed it to me, waiting for me to open it. I gasped at what I saw inside. It was a beautiful, decorative hair comb, it was gold, with various different green jewels on it.

"Looks like somebody's got a secret admirer," Fred said. But I didn't say anything, continuing to stare at the beautiful gift that came with no name.

* * *

(A/N) Hello Everyone, it's currently almost 5am where I am, and I'm still up writing stories because I can't sleep! Anyway yeah, so it was another character building, filler of sort kind of chapter but hang in there, I'm going somewhere with this, believe it or not.

So I would really appreciate it if more people could message, review, favorite, and follow this story because it gives me more motivation to write more, knowing that people really do enjoy the story. Any critiques, concerns, suggestions, and/or words of encouragment are welcome!

Anyway, if you haven't already, check out my other story, Novi's Story (Oliver/OC). I'll be writing another chapter for that real soon (hopefully within the next 48 hours) so my faithful followers of both stories, please bare with me!

xx Bingum


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Unexpected Desires

* * *

"You could have woken me up," Ron pouted for the millionth time beside me.

"You can come tonight, I'm going back, I want to show you the mirror." Harry replied.

Harry had just told us about the adventure he had gone alone last night. The thrill he must have felt, sneaking around the castle with the Invisibility Cloak, would've brought a great adrenaline rush! I was

"I'd like to see your mom and dad," Ron said eagerly.

"And I want to see all your family, all the Weasleys, you'll be able to show me your other brothers and everyone. And Ella, you'll get to see your mom and dad, too!"

"You can see my family any old time. Just come round my house this summer. Anyway maybe it only shows dead people," Ron said before he looked over at me. "It would be pretty cool to see Uncle Gideon and Aunt Evelyn though."

"I don't know, honestly, I'm a little scared to confront my parents," I said as I chewed my lips. "I don't know, but anyway, shame about not finding Flamel, huh. Have some bacon or something, why aren't you eating anything?"

But Harry only poked at his food the entire day, dazing in and out of focus during conversations. I frowned, knowing that the mirror was on his mind. And that night, Harry, Ron and I, covered in the cloak too, walked along the corridors that Harry thought he had gone last night.

"I'm freezing," said Ron. "Let's forget it and go back."

"No!" Harry and I hissed at the same time. I looked at him surprised but he continued, "I know it's here somewhere."

And just about when Ron started to moan that his feet were cold, Harry spotted a suit of armour.

"It's here – just here – yes!" Harry exclaimed. And as soon as we entered the door, he dropped the cloak and ran toward the mirror, making me frown. He seemed to look at the mirror as if mesmerized and then turned around, beaming, "see?"

I looked, trying to see what he was seeing, but I didn't see anything. Ron must have been the same way seeing that he repeated what was on my mind.

"Look! Look at them all… There are loads of them…."

"Harry, I can only see you," I said, slightly worried.

"Look in it properly, go on, stand where I am," he said as he dragged Ron to where he stood. Ron, then started to stare, seemingly transfixed in his image, making me laugh a little.

"Look at me!" he said

"Yes, look at you. In all your paisley and ginger glory," I bit sarcastically, still laughing.

"Can you see all your family standing around you?" Harry asked, ignoring my laugh and the pointed glare Ron gave me.

"No – I'm alone – but I'm different – I look older – and I'm head boy!"

"What?" Harry screamed, trying to peer into the mirror.

"I am – I'm wearing the badge like Bill used to – and I'm holding the house cup and the Quidditch cup – I'm Quidditch captain, too" he exclaimed, then he turned to face Harry and me, standing there. "Do you think this mirror shows the future?"

"How can it? All my family are dead – let me have another look -,"

"You had it to yourself all last night, give me a bit more time," Ron argued, before they started to yell at each other.

Then, a sudden noise sounded in the corridor outside. The boys looked at me with wide eyes as if they hadn't realized that they were making more noise than a herd of Banshees. I rolled my eyes, lifting up the invisibility cloak that they had carelessly cast aside, and motioned them to come in. We all held in our breath as Mrs. Norris came in and left, but our journey was cut short. And I left silently, disappointed that I had not gotten my turn in front of the mirror.

The next day, Harry was quieter than ever, and I had no appetite or motivation to do anything. By now I had guessed what the mirror does, and I was curious to know what I may see in it. I was sure that I would see my parents but would they be happy with the person I had become?

Even Ron, who is as slow as a Neanderthal, seemed to notice that Harry and I had been doom and gloom. He tried to make us eat, distract us with the idea of chess, exploding snaps, and even suggested a visit to Hagrid. However, I had only the mirror in my mind, and I knew Harry thought the same. And when Ron suggested Harry to not go back tonight, it fell on deaf ears.

That night, not being able to sleep, I waited in the common room for Harry to appear. He didn't disappoint when he came bounding the stairs even before midnight locking eyes with me.

"Can I come with you?" I asked in a hopeful voice, and smiled when Harry motioned me to come inside the cloak.

We made our ways toward the mirror quickly than the previous night and looked toward the mirror. I saw as Harry's face light up as he ran toward it. Then he turned to me with a smile. "Come on Ella. You can go first for a little while," he offered.

I ran toward the mirror, Harry sliding out of the way just in time for him to not get knocked over, and looked in.

I had seen pictures of my parents and dead relatives in pictures before, Aunt Molly made sure that I did. But seeing them standing there, as if they were alive and looking at me made my breath stop a little.

My father and Uncle Fabian stood to my left, giving me the goofiest grin they can muster in their freckled face. They had flaming red hair, darker and richer red than that of the Weasleys', the same shade that I had inherited. My mother, half-Veela, Evelyn Prewett, stood to the right of me with Aunt Helen. Aunt Helen, pregnant and glowing, flipped her beautiful ebony hair and waved at me. Mother, beautiful with brilliant silver blonde hair, and bright blue eyes twinkling, looked a lot like me.

And there I stood in the middle of them, older and happier looking. But my smile faltered when I saw a little newspaper clipping in my hand in the mirror. I walked closer, pulling up the newspaper clipping. It was a headliner of the Daily Prophet. It read that Dolohov's soul had been sucked out by the Dementors.

Startled, I backed away before I looked towards Harry. He didn't even question why I had moved away from the mirror when he ran towards it, looking in to see his parents. But then a voice broke off our trance.

"So – back again, are you?" Dumbledore said. He was sitting on one of the desks by the wall, looking at us with a little smile.

"- we didn't see you, sir," Harry mumbled.

"Strange how nearsighted being invisible can make you," Dumbledore smiled. "So, both of you, like hundreds before you, have discovered the delights of the Mirror of Erised."

"I didn't know it was called that, Sir." Harry said.

"But I expect you've realized by now what it does?"

"It – well – it shows me and Ella our family," Harry said as he looked towards me, I nodded, confirming he was right.

"And it showed your friend Ron himself as head boy."

"How did you know -?" Harry asked

"I don't need a cloak to become invisible," said Dumbledore. "Now, can you think what the Mirror of Erised shows us all?" Harry shook his head but I remained silent. "Let me explain. The happiest man on earth would be able to use the Mirror of Erised like a normal mirror, that is, he would look into it and see himself exactly as he is. Does that help?"

"It shows us what we want… whatever we want…"

"Not really," I finally cut in. "It shows us the most desperate desires of our hearts… but it will never give us the way to achieve it."

"Precisely, Ms. Prewett," Dumbledore smiled. "Men have wasted away before it, entranced by what they have seen, or been driven mad, not knowing if what it shows is real or even possible. The mirror will be moved to a new home tomorrow. And I must ask you both to not go looking for it again. It does not do to dwell on dreams and forget to live, remember that. Now, why don't you put that admirable cloak back on and get off to bed?"

Harry stood up, before he looked toward Dumbledore. "Sir – Professor Dumbledore? Can I ask you something? What do you see when you look in the mirror?"

"I? I see myself holding a pair of thick, woolen socks. One can never have enough socks," Dumbledore laughed, but I just raised my eyebrow, not believing a word he said. "Another Christmas has come and gone and I didn't get a single pair. People will insist on giving me books."

Harry looked at me as if he was expecting me to come with him but I turned toward the Dumbledore, asking Harry silently to go on without me. Professor and I watched as Harry's form disappeared beneath the cloak and everything became silent.

"Sir, was there any… Kiss performed in Azkaban as of late?" I asked as I turned toward him.

He raised his eyebrow, then gave a sad smile. "No, Ms. Prewett. I'm assuming you saw Dolohov's punishment in the Mirror?"

"Well… yes and no, I saw my parents and Uncle Fabian and Aunt Helen… but I had been holding a newspaper clip… it was an article about how Dolohov had received the Kiss," I fidgeted. "It may be a sinister and barbaric thought, but I kind of had hoped that it had happened. Does this make me a bad person?"

The professor smiled, pulling me as he lead me out the room and back toward the direction to the Gryffindor tower. "I do not believe that you have a bad heart, Ms. Prewett. I merely think that you want justice done to the person responsible for your loss. But, I must ask you to not to dwell upon it, and to never risk your sanity to see that it is done," he said as we stopped in front of the Fat Lady. "Good night, Ms. Prewett," he said as he walked away.

"Professor," I called towards him. When he turned I gave a grateful smile. "Please, call me Ella, I insist."

* * *

(A/N) Hello everyone, sorry for not updating sooner! I had been visiting my parents in Alberta after the funeral and all, and had no time to update, but I will be updating more when I go back to Ontario tomorrow! And I know there isn't much Draco/Ella encounters at the moment but I swear I am building up to it! (Maybe even in the next chapter)

Well, anyway, if you love this story, please don't forget to **review**, **favourite**, and **follow** to encourage me to update faster! If you have any ideas or suggestions or ideas as to where this story should go, leave me a **private message**, and I may just take you upon it:). Also if you have a **Pottermore** account, and wish to add me, it's **GalleonHazel24184**

xx Bingum


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Finding Flamel

* * *

Ever since the encounter in the middle of the night with Dumbledore, Harry, Ron and I didn't go back to look for the Mirror again, as requested. And though a part of me was disappointed at not being able to fully experience the joy of the Mirror of Erised, I also felt a great weight had been lifted from the pit of my stomach. I quickly erased all thoughts of my morbid desire to see Dolohov suffer and let the days blend in together, and before I knew it, the break had come to an end.

Hermione, who was back from her vacation, was quickly filled in on the escapade that we had been up to. She, like us, was disappointed that nothing about Flamel had been found in the meanwhile, but trying to be patient, we let the days pass by.

Today, since the weather had been clearing up and the early spring was upon us, Theodore and I took our Potions essay outside. Theodore and I had become good friends since he had come back from the holidays, and had been meeting in the library. However, when Theodore discovered a picnic bench near the Black Lake, at the edge of the Forbidden Forest, we decided to study there instead.

We hadn't been working long when a familiar drawl was heard.

"Well what have we here? Theodore, I didn't know you were friends with Prewett," Malfoy sneered. He was standing in all of his smug glory, blocking the warm sunlight that had been beaming on me. I looked up, glaring at him behind the harsh light he was surrounded by, also lugging his trolls of friends behind him.

"Hello, Draco," Theodore nodded curtly, clearly showing discomfort.

"Sod off, Malfoy. Can't you see that we're trying to study here?" I snapped

"Language, Prewett. What would your mother think?" Malfoy smirked.

"Well, she's dead. Your father's friends made sure of that. So I wouldn't know what she would think, right?" I bit.

Malfoy looked taken aback at this, his smirk falling a bit. However, he quickly regained his composure as he sneered at me as if he was annoyed.

"You know, Prewett. I was trying to be nice, and was going to tell you something _interesting_ I had overheard today. But if you're going to be your Gryffindor self and be a pain, I won't say anything," he threatened as he leered closer to me.

I rolled my eyes at this, shaking my head and going back to looking at my essay. What, did he think that I was going to grovel, and apologize just to hear some gossip he had overheard? His words held no merits to me.

When he noticed that I honestly didn't care, he looked a little panicked, and to ease his awkwardness, he cleared his throat. "Well, seeing that I am a nice person, Prewett (I snorted a little laughter at this), I will tell you. I thought your little scarhead friend would like to know, that Snape is refereeing your next game. Good day, Prewett. Theodore."

Then, with the billowing of his cloak, much similar to Snape's swagger, he turned to leave, his goons trailing behind him. Theodore and I looked at each other, stumped. Why would he tell me such a thing? I thought he had hated Harry. And I had thought that this kind of information would have done him more good if he wasn't going around telling a Gryffindor.

"Excuse me, Theodore. I think our studying will have to be cut short, if you catch my drift," I informed him before we both started to pack up. And before he could finish packing all of his stuff, I got up from my seat, looking at him. "Come to the extra lesson for Astronomy every Saturday nights from now, will you? I'll be waiting." I told him before running off towards the Gryffindor tower.

When I got there, Harry, Ron and Hermione were all whispering within themselves in the corner of the common room.

"There isn't a reserve Seeker. If I back out, Gryffindor can't play at all," Harry was saying gloomily.

"I'm guessing you found out that Snape is refereeing already, huh? Seeing that you're all gloomy," I asked as I snuck up behind them and sat myself in the empty seat beside Harry.

"How did y-," Harry started to question with a frown in his face when a loud crash sounded in the direction of the portrait hole. Neville was currently in a Leg-Locker Curse, and was sprawled on the floor from after tripping while climbing through the portrait hole. He was sweating, as if he had been locked in the curse for a while, and he had probably bunny-hopped up the series of moving and vanishing staircases.

Everyone burst into laughter, including myself. It was really too bad that he had been humiliated and laughed at, but it was a rather hilarious feat. However, Hermione, looking furious, leapt to her feet and performed the counter-curse, freeing Neville's legs.

"What happened?" Hermione asked as she helped him walk and lead him to sit with us.

"Malfoy," Neville croaked. "I met him outside the library. He said he'd been looking for someone to practice on."

"Malfoy? But he was with me by the Lake a few minutes ago," I said frowning. Either I actually took a while to get from the Lake to the Common Room or Malfoy had jinxed Neville before.

"What were you doing with _Malfoy_ out by the Lake?" Ron growled angrily, but when I gave him a pointed glare, he effectively shut his traps.

"Never mind that, here, have a Chocolate Frog" Harry gave a box to Neville. "Don't worry about Malfoy, you're worth twelve of him."

"Thanks, Harry… I think I'll go to bed… d'you want the card, you collect them don't you?" he said as he passed the card to Harry, and then disappeared up the flights of stairs leading to the boys' dormitory, looking gloomy.

"Dumbledore again," Harry said when he flipped the card. He smiled at Ron and me as if remembering something. "He was the first one I ever-," he gasped and then looked up with wide eyes. "I've found him! I've found Flamel! I told you I'd read the name somewhere before, I read it on the train coming here – listen to this: Dumbledore is particularly famous for his defeat of the dark wizard Grindewald in 1945, for the discovery of the twelve uses of dragon's blood and his work on alchemy with his partner, Nicolas Flamel!"

Hermione gasped and jumped to her feet. She brightened up as if Christmas had come around again and went sprinting up to our room before she came back, lugging an enormous book in her hands.

"I never thought to look in here! I got this out of the library a week ago for a bit of light reading," she said, as she started to flip through the pages.

"Light?" Ron questioned, looking at the book, the look, which I'm pretty sure was mirrored in my own face as well.

"Honey, I know you're like a genius and all but even you can't say that's light," I deadpanned. I hated reading, I was hands-on, reading that kind of thick book was a nightmare.

"I knew it!" she screamed excitedly, before pushing the book towards me. "Look here, Ella."

"Nicolas Flamel is the only known maker of the Philosopher's Stone!" I gasped as I finished the sentence. I looked at her wildly while she nodded frantically and we both looked towards the boys. I wasn't surprised when Ron gave me a look that made him look like a Neanderthal again, having no idea what we were so excited about.

"Honestly, don't you two read?" Hermione glared.

The two boys began to read the fine prints on the ancient Alchemy book in front of them. Their eyes skimmed the pages before they both gave an identical gasp when they read it all.

"That's what the dog must be guarding, Harry," I stated, knowing that's what everyone was thinking.

"It's no wonder Snape's after it! Anyone would want it," Ron said before we all fell into our own thoughts, thinking about the Philosopher's Stone.

Few days passed by, and the day of the match dawned on us. Harry had been nervous and the rest of the Gryffindor team looked unhappy at the new development. However, with an encouraging smile, we sent Harry off with Wood, before making our own way to the Quidditch pitch.

Soon, we saw Snape hovering in midair in his own broomstick before the Hufflepuff team soared into the sky first. I saw as Cedric zoomed toward the stand that I was at and gave me a wink before flying off again, making me blush.

"Look – they're off. Ouch!" Ron said when Gryffindors soared into the air. But as he cried out in pain, I looked up, surprised.

"Oh, sorry, Weasley, didn't see you there," it was Malfoy. I would have recognized that squeaky drawl anywhere. "Wonder how long Potter's going to stay on his brrom this time? Anyone want to bet? What about you Weasley?"

"Either, shut your foul trap and watch the damn game, or sod off, Malfoy," I glared as the Hufflepuff was awarded a penalty shot.

He pretended to contemplate what I had said before he looked back at Ron again. "You know how I htikn they choose people for the Gryffindor team? It's people they feel sorry for. See, there's Potter, who's got no parents, then, there's the Weasleys who've got no money – you should be on the team, Longbottom, you've got no brains."

"Honestly, Malfoy, I'm going to curb stomp you and make sure you can't talk ever again, if you don't shut the hell up!" I boomed, getting up from my seat and glaring at the boy.

Just then, Harry had suddenly gone into a spectacular dive, Cedric right behind him. I momentarily got distracted, watching the game, when Malfoy shoved me to the side, making me hit my head on the bleacher before he got up on Ron's face. "You're in luck, Weasley, Potter's obviously spotted some money on the ground."

That's when Ron and Neville attacked Malfoy. They started to roll around, punching and scratching at each other like a bunch of airheads. It took a moment for Crabbe and Goyle to jump into action and start to punch as well. I was seeing stars in my eyes from hitting my head on the bleacher. However, I sobered up quickly when I heard a sickening crack on Neville's head. I jumped up, stunning the two trolls before glaring at the blond boy with my wand raised still.

Malfoy looked at me, scared, as he looked at the two goons completely knocked out by my spell. "I suggest you leave, Malfoy. This is my repayment to you for tipping me off that Snape would be refereeing – not cursing you. Leave the goons, and scram," I glowered venomously.

I watched as Malfoy scurried away quickly by himself, then looked toward my friends. Hermione was helping Ron get up to his feet as he bled profusely from his nose. I helped lugging up Neville and leaned his body onto mine as I looked towards them. "I'll take Neville to the hospital wing. We can just leave the trolls here, they'll be fine, they're in their natural habitat."

When I came back later on, I was quickly pulled aside by my best friends as they began to fill me in on the encounter between Snape and Quirrell.

"How come every time something important happens, I just _happen_ to be away?" I grumbled when they finished, before analyzing what they had told me in my head.

"Well, if you weren't always off hanging out with that Slytherin friend of yours, you might be included in everything, Ella," Ron snapped all of the sudden.

"What's the deal, Ronald? Theodore is nothing but apathetic about you!" I yelled, standing up from my seat. "He's smart and not like the other Slytherin! Besides, don't give me that, I had been helping Neville to the hospital wing. In case you don't remember, HE WAS KNOCKED OUT COLD!"

"Come on, Ella. Don't be mad, let's go to the library and study for our exams. You said you needed help in History of Magic?" Hermione tried. She was tugging on my sleeve, trying to pry me away from Ronald and my stare-down.

Ron broke the eye contact first, giving in, and I gave a smirk at this. "Hermione the exams are ages away," Harry said as he pulled me down to sit, instead of following Hermione.

"Ten weeks," she snapped. "That's not ages, that's like a second to Nicolas Flamel."

"Yeah, but we're not six hundred years old," Ron reminded her. "Anyway, what are you studying for, you already know it."

"What am I studying for? Are you crazy? You realize we need to pass these exams to get into the second year? They're very important. Let's go Ella, let's go study," she tried again. Nodding, I followed her, not wanting to hear Ron pulling out judgemental statement out of his arse again.

As the time went on, I spent less time obsessing over the Stone, and spent more time studying. I mostly hung out with Hermione while the boys did whatever they did. I also spent more time with Theodore who had begun to open up and talk more to me, and I began to hang out with the Hufflepuffs more, such as Justin, Hannah, Ernie and Susan.

And though I had heard from Ron, who excitedly told me, that Hagrid had a Norwegian Ridgeback back at his hut, I was never able to visit. I was curious, yes, but I was a careful person, I didn't want to risk getting into trouble associating with an illegal dragon. I just wanted to study in peace.

"Come on, Ella. Just miss one," Ron was saying beside me. "It'll be great, you'll get to see the dragon, finally. And you'll get to see Charlie, I know you missed him."

Ron had been trying to get me to skip the extra astronomy lessons I have been taking with some friends tonight to send the Norwegian Ridgeback to Romania. Charlie was supposed to come and pick it up at the most eastern tower of Hogwarts.

"As tempting as that is, Ronald. I promised Theodore and Professor Sinatra that I will be there. I can't just blow them off, they'll know something is up," I reasoned. "But, you can send my love to Charlie for me, if you want."

"You're no fun," Ron complained.

"Or cautious. Just, please be careful tonight guys. We do have a knack for getting wound up in troubling business," I said as I bit into an apple. Then, I never knew that my words were like jinxes.

* * *

(A/N) Hey everyone, just a reminder don't forget to review, favorite, and follow my story to encourage me to write faster!

Love y'all

xx Bingum


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Down the Trapdoor

* * *

When I heard the soft click of the door, followed by the strained sniffles, I knew Hermione was back. Having been waiting in my bed after I had been escorted back from the Astronomy lesson, I sat up immediately at the sniffling.

"Hermione, what happened?" I asked immediately as I sat up on the bed. The possible worst scenarios involving the Dragon flew through my head, one which involved Charlie being injured as well. I lit up a light on the tip of my wand and at my concerned voice, Hermione's face contorted before she began to sob uncontrollably as she flung herself towards me.

"Malfoy," she managed to sniffle out. She had buried her whole face near my shoulders so I could barely hear her, not to mention I was distracted about the grossness of having tears and snot all over me, not that I would admit that aloud. "He knew that we were taking Norbert away tonight. We were caught by Professor McGonagall," she said. My face paled at what I knew was to come. "She took off fifty points. Each."

"Fifty points each?" I whispered. "So a hundred points?"

"Hundred and fifty," Hermione croaked. "Neville came to warn us when he got caught too."

I couldn't help but to sigh heavily as I ran my fingers through my hair. I just nodded. I was upset, but being upset or angry at them wasn't going to fix the problem, let alone, bring the points back.

"It's okay, Hermione. Just go to sleep, there's nothing we can do about it," I said gloomily.

The next few weeks were a torture. Everyone in the whole school had heard about the incident where three stupid first year Gryffindor had lost their chance at the House Cup. Harry and Hermione sulked around, trying to avoid any type of attention. Ron, who thought this was entirely his fault for forgetting about the letter in the book he had given to Malfoy, tried to cheer them up as much as possible.

Meanwhile, I had been whisked away by Seamus and Dean, who tried to keep me away from them as much as possible. We tried to compensate for the lost House Points by taking over Hermione's place as being the insufferable teacher's pets. However hard we tried, though, with most houses at least a hundred points ahead, there was no changing that we were going to place last.

They didn't blame me for continuously leaving them, however, knowing that I had been very upset. I mean, how thick could they have gotten, leaving the cloak behind like that? They left me alone, trusting that I would come back to them eventually, which I knew I would. I mean, they were my best friends, however stupid they were. I just needed to blow off some steam and just distance myself from all these nonsense for a while.

Keeping distance from their nonsense about the Philosopher's Stone had been a good idea in the end after all as well. I had plenty of time to study, Theodore and I spent the days in the library, both of us with our nose buried in a book.

So with the exception of boring textbook subject such as History of Magic, which had been my last exam a few minutes prior, I was confident that I had done well. So with a lighter heart, I was ready to go back to Harry, Hermione and Ron. I would make amends, apologize for being an unsupportive arse about the whole deal. It was more Malfoy's fault after all.

I waited for them in the common room, when they all spilled in through the portrait hole. Some people gave them dirty looks, still unhappy about the deal. I had begun to get up from the couch when Hermione came over with a serious face, took my wrist and dragged me out of the portrait hole.

I followed them without complaint, still confused. I knew better than to ask in the middle of the hallway though, so when they all entered the first empty classroom we came across, I raised my eyebrow. "Will you please tell me what the hell is going on? Where's the fire?"

"Ella, I know you're angry at us for being so careless and stupid about the whole Norbert thing and losing 150 points for Gryffindor, but we really need your help. I know you may still hate us and I understand perfectly if you decline our offer after we finish telling the story but-,"

"HERMIONE!" I cut her off. She needed to calm down and breathe. "Calm down. I was going to apologize to you all too, I'm sorry I wasn't around for the past couple days, and that I was being an unsupportive twat. Now, will all of you calm down and tell me what's going on?"

By dinner, they had told me everything that I had missed thus far. They told me about the encounter with You-Know-Who in the forest, being saved by Firenze, and finally they ended with how Dumbledore was at the Ministry tonight, with Snape at large, knowing how to get passed the hellhound now. I didn't even need to think before I accepted their proposition to help them on their journey beneath the trapdoor tonight.

After dinner, all of us sat apart from everyone else in the common room. Nobody bothered us, the Gryffindors surely did know how to hold a grudge about the lost points. We were glad by it though, it didn't raise too many suspicions when Hermione and I started to skim through our exam notes after the exam had finished.

Slowly, the room emptied as everyone drifted off to bed after the long day of exams. When it was finally just the four of us, Harry ran upstairs and came back with his cloak and flute.

"We'd better put the cloak on here, and make sure it covers all of us – if Filch spots one of our feet wandering along on its own-,"

"What are you doing?" said a voice from the corner of the room. It was Neville, he looked at us with suspicion written all over his eyes.

"Er-, nothing, Neville, nothing," said Harry.

He studied our faces, "You're goin out again," he stated. We started to sputter, trying to look for an excuse. "I won't let you do it. I'll – I'll fight you!"

"We don't have time for this," I rolled my eyes. I raised my wand and yelled "Petrificus Totalus! Sorry sweetheart, but this is important. Let's get moving guys, toodles, Neville."

After a long silent walk, besides running into Peeves, we were standing outside the third-floor corridor. The door was already ajar, suggesting that someone had already gone past it.

"Well, there you are," Harry said quietly. "Snape's already got past Fluffy. If you all want to go back, I won't blame you. You can take the cloak, I won't need it now."

"Don't be stupid," Ron said.

"We're coming," Hermione said.

"Besides, you didn't even recognize a simple Body-Bind Curse, how would you ever survive down there without us?" I joked. "We've past the point of no return, mate. Let's go."

We opened the door slowly, keeping our breaths calm as the hellhound looked wildly at our direction. Harry almost immediately started to play his flute, playing screeching intervals of notes that made me cringe a little. The hellhound didn't seem to mind as it fell asleep quickly.

"I think we'll be able to pull the door open," Ron said as we pulled the cloak off of us. "Want to go first, Hermione?"

"No, I don't!" Hermione said almost immediately. I rolled my eyes and bent to pull the ring of the trapdoor, which swung open without protest. "What do you see?"

"Nothing," I said. "Just black, there's no way of climbing down, we'll just have to drop. Well, see ya." With that before any of them could protest, I jumped down.

"Ella!" Ron shrieked from above.

I felt around me, and feeling that it was a cushioned fall, I smiled. "It's okay! It's a soft landing, you can jump!"

Soon, Ron, Hermione, and Harry all jumped down in that order. Ron looked furious as he tried to march over to me with difficulty over the roots.

"ESTELLA! YOU NEARLY GAVE ME A HEARTATTACK!" Ron screamed.

"What? We would have gone down eventually anyway. Besides, I'm not hurt at all," I said nonchalant.

"But what if you had? Merlin, Ella, you're lucky this was here to break the fall," Ron said.

"Lucky!" it was Hermione's turn to shriek. "Look at you all!"

I looked down to see that thing that had provided me with the cushiony fall was wrapping itself against my legs creepily. I nearly screamed before Hermione's voice sounded.

"Stop moving! I know what this is – it's Devil's Snare"

"Oh, I'm so glad we know what it's called, that's a great help," Ron snarled.

"Shut up, I'm trying to remember how to kill it!" Hermione screamed over Ron's cheek. "Devil's Snare, Devil's Snare… what did Professor Sprout say? – it like the dark and the damp."

"So light a fire!" Harry yelled.

"But there's no wood!" Hermione cried. I rolled my eyes at this, as Ron started to scream.

"INCENDIO" I yelled and soon the Devil's Snare unraveled and cringed away. After we caught our breaths and choked I burst out into a laugh, though the others looked at me weird. "_There's no wood_. That's got to be the dumbest moment of your life Hermione. Honestly."

Ron and Harry both joined in with their own chuckles and even Hermione smiled a little. And with our nerves all diffused a little, we pressed on. Soon we were in a small chamber with high arching ceiling above us with hundreds of small jewel-bright birds. Across the room, was a heavy wooden door.

"Do you think they'll attack us if we cross the room?" said Ron

"Probably. They don't look very vicious, but I suppose if they all swopped down at once… Well, there's no other choice… I'll run," Harry said. He took a breath, covered his face and sprinted across. However, the birds seemed less than interested.

We followed after him, trying to heave at the heavy door, but it wouldn't budge. Hermione and my Unlocking charm didn't work. And I had half the mind to blast open the door with a curse.

"Don't be ridiculous," Harry said when I voiced my opinion, he then looked around when his face lit up. "They're keys! Winged keys – look carefully. So that must mean… Yes – look! Broomsticks! We've got to catch the key to the door!"

We all mounted a school broom. "We're looking for a big, old-fashioned one – probably silver, like the handle." We took off, trying to look for a matching key.

After a minute's weaving about through the whirl of rainbow feathers, I spotted the key. It had bent wings. It was so obvious! "That' one!" I screamed, pointing. "That big one – there – no, there – with bright blue wing – the feathers are all crumpled on one side!"

Harry took off after it, and slammed it against the stone wall with one hand. We all hollered as we descended down from the brooms and ran toward the lock and unlocked the door.

"Thanks, Ella," Harry said as he hugged me sideways. I smiled as we trudged on, seeing the damaged key fly away tiredly. When we entered, the lights suddenly flooded the room to reveal a brilliant sight of a huge chessboard. We were standing behind the black chessmen. "Now what do we do?"

"It's obvious, isn't it?" Ron said. "We've got to play our way across the room."

"I vote that our only chance of surviving this is if Ron plans this," I piped up. The other two seemed to agree.

"Well, Harry, you take the place of that bishop, and Hermione, you next to him instead of that castle, Ella you will take the other bishop. I'm going to be a knight," Ron said. The chessboard seemed to have listened as they got off of the board.

We started to play, Ron calling our orders for the chess pieces and to us. He was sending himself around, taking as many pieces as possible as well. Soon there were smashed chess pieces on either side of the board. But soon it dawned on me what he was doing.

"RONALD, I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU," I yelled from my spot where I had taken the white's Castle.

"It's the only way… I've got to be taken," he said. Harry and Hermione started to yell, but I only swallowed my tears. This was the art of chess, sacrifices must be made for the bigger picture of the game. "After the Queen takes me, that leaves you free to checkmate the king, Harry!"

It finally seemed to dawn on them that this was the only way. Ron moved, and the Queen made her way to him. It struck his head with her forearm and with a deafening crunch he crashed to the floor. I felt hot tears streaming down my face but we stayed exactly where we were. Harry moved three spaces to the left, and the White King took off his crown and threw it at Harry's feet.

"Let's go," I said coldly, trying not to look back at Ron. He wouldn't have wanted me to give up trying to save the Stone for him. I knew if I looked back, I would not be able to leave him. Harry and Hermione followed silently, knowing better than to say anything to me regarding Ron. "What do you reckon's next?"

"We've had Sprout's, that was Devil's Snare; Flitwick must've put charms on the keys; McGonagall transfigured the chessmen to make them alive; that leaves Quirrell's spell, and Snape's," Hermione said logically.

Soon we reached another door. "All right?" Harry asked. I nodded, and opened the door. A disgusting smell filled our nostrils and I knew before I even opened fully, what it would be. A Troll.

A troll even larger than the one from Halloween stood, not noticing our presence as of yet. It had a large bloody lump on its head, which meant it would only be more violent from its previous anger. On the other side of the chamber was another door. I turned to Harry and Hermione

"Alright, so this is me," I whispered. "I'm the best with spells, so I'll fight it. Distract it, something. You guys go ahead and move onto the next room."

"Are you cra-," Hermione started but I was already off.

I started to use blasting spells to create uneven ground and obstacles for the Troll. It roared, mad at the commotion. It also didn't help that it was already peeved at his bleeding skull. It raised its fist, swinging it wildly. I ran as fast I could, screaming "OBSCURO" to make a blindfold on the Troll before I turned towards the other two. They stood at the doorway still, dumbfounded and unmoving. "Bloody hell. RUN!" I yelled, a little bit angry. They finally seemed to snap out of it as they darted across the room, opened the door and disappeared behind it. The Troll whirled around, looking toward the direction of the closed door, with the blindfold still over its eyes. I used this as an advantage as I raised my wand and yelled "Locomotor Mortis!"

The sudden locking of the legs seemed to take the Troll by surprise. And with the uneven grounds, it lost its balance and started to fall. I ran from where it was falling to my direction. A scream escaped from me as the Troll's brain crunched against the stone wall. And just when I thought I was safe, everything went black.

* * *

(A/N) Wow, it really has been a while since I last wrote any chapter! Sorry it took so long, but it's getting increasingly harder to write often.

Anyway, almost done the first year. Probably one more chapter before Second year starts. Not too much Draco Ella going on but I have to be realistic and accept that Draco is not a huge part of Ella's life at this point in time.

Anyway again, don't forget to Review if you have any concerns or ideas, or just for the word of encouragement. Also, don't forget to favorite, and follow this story or me if you like my stories! Thanks!

xx Bingum


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Last days as First Years

Hello everyone, usually I don't do much a/n at the beginning of my chapters, but if you haven't heard already, the actor for Uncle Vernon, Richard Griffith passed away yesterday. And as a dedicated fan of the Harry Potter series, I would like to pay my respect to the great actor.

So to Mister Richard Griffith, also known to the world as the horrible uncle of Harry Potter, Uncle Vernon Dursley. Ironically, he made the my journey with Harry Potter all the more magical with his extreme loathing for our world.

_After all, to the well-organised mind, death is but the great adventure_

* * *

The warm sunlight streamed in, warming my face and creating patterns behind my closed eyes. It felt nice on my exposed skin, and though I was starting to wake I didn't want to get up. It was comforting and relaxing, all I wanted to do was sink lower on the fluffy pillow and the soft mattress below me. Any moment now, Aunt Molly would be coming in, hollering at the top of her lungs for Ron and me to wake up and get a spot of breakfast.

Then, it dawned on me. I shouldn't be at the Burrow at all!

My eyes flew open, then I had to squint as the brilliant light temporarily blinded me. It seemed that I was in the Hospital Wing, judging from the soft white linen sheets and the various sweets and flowers on the table beside me. Oh, and of course, the fact that there were the familiar brilliant red heads of my cousins standing around the bed.

"My, my. If I had known that me being carted to the Hospital Wing was a method to gather everyone's attention, I may have gotten hurt more often," I joked, snapping the attention of my cousins and Madam Pomfrey, who had been in mid-yell at Fred and George.

"Ella!" George yelled delightedly, with a smile on his face. Madam Pomfrey swatted at his arm to be quiet and stop disturbing the patients at this, making me giggle a little.

"Wotcher, everyone," I said. "So, why am I here?"

"You mean, you don't remember?" Percy asked with a worried tone. "Does battling a Troll sound familiar to you?"

Suddenly, the event of Harry, Ron, Hermione and me going down the trapdoors of the third floor to save the Philosopher's Stone flew in my head. The last thing I remembered before blacking out, was nearly destroying the chamber when I had blindfolded and unintentionally tripped a fifteen-feet tall Troll.

"Ron! Is he alright?" I yelped, getting up from my seat frantically only to be hit with a sense of nausea.

"Miss Prewett, I must ask you to not overexert yourself!" Madam Pomfrey hissed, angrily. "He's fine, as you can see for yourself," she said, pulling the curtain to the bed beside me to show Ron, bedridden but awake, just like me. The overprotective matron muttering something about too many visitors before promptly walking away, giving us some space.

"Hey," Ron said lamely, but smiling none the same. We both burst out into a fit of laughter at this, having a silent understanding that each other will be just fine.

"We ate most of your chocolates and such, hope you don't mind, Ella," Fred said as he sat down on the edge of the bed. He then proceeded to help himself to one of the chocolate frogs. "We did the courtesy to save all of your admiring fan letters, though. Merlin, Diggory still fancies you, from what it looks like. And who might I ask is this Theodore character?"

"You read my letters?" I screeched a little, swatting at my cousin's arm playfully while all of us laughed. Then it dawned on me. What happened to Hermione and Harry after I've sent them off on their own? What about the Philosopher's Stone? "Ron, what happened with Hermione and Harry? And you know… the thing?"

"Please, Ella. Everyone in the whole school is talking about how you First Years managed to get past the obstacles the Professors put up to save the Philosopher's Stone from getting stolen by Quirrell. You're a star, doll," George said.

"WAIT, Quirrell?" I screamed, remembering the stuttering and pathetic Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. "But Harry always thought it was Snape…"

"Yeah, I know, shocking. I had the same reaction when I got Hermione to tell me about the rumours around the school. Apparently, You-Know-Who was attached to the back of his head, hidden inside that weird turban of his," Ron said as he grabbed for a box of Bertie Botts from his pile of gifts.

"His turban…? But Fred, George and I were bouncing snowballs off of it during Christmas…" I muttered before the three of us let out a booming laugh.

"Miss Prewett! Contain yourself and your cousins! Actually, no matter, seeing that both you and Mr. Weasley seems to be doing fine, all of you get! I have other patients to attend to," Madam Pomfrey's screech cut our laughs short.

"Keep your hair on," Fred rolled his eyes, but got up from his bed and gave me room to draw my curtains and get changed.

After both Ron and I were dressed in the ragged clothes that we had worn to go through the trapdoors, we began to collect our modest pile of gifts. Fred and George had taken upon themselves to help us 'carry' our sweets, while Percy, rolling his eyes, picked up the letters, promising to give them when we had reached the common room. Which left me to pick up the bouquets of flowers.

The first two were the typical red roses. One of the bouquets was from Cedric, the other from Dean and Seamus collectively. But the third and the last bouquet, was filled with rich blossoms of pure white gardenias.

I poked around the gardenias to see if there was a name or a note, only to see none. "Fred, George, did you buy the gardenias for me?" I asked. Gardenias were my favorite, and the only person to know that was Aunt Molly.

"You're joking, right? As if we would spend our precious galleons on some flowers that will just wilt," Fred said bluntly. I rolled my eyes, that was such a Fred thing to say.

"By all means, they are nice. But we would rather get you something that will cheer you up from Zonko's, not some flowers," George added. "Well come on, then. The Gryffindor common room awaits their celebrities!"

* * *

I was grumbling as Ron, Hermione and I entered the Great Hall. The hall was decked out in Slytherin colours of green and silver to celebrate Slytherin's winning the house cup for the seventh year in a row. To say that I was not pleased was an understatement. I had a bet with Theodore, after all, and now I owed him five galleons.

Then, there was a sudden hush in the Great Hall. We all looked to see Harry had entered the feast late, approaching the three of us. He gave a slight smile and sat himself between Ron and Hermione, ignoring the looks and the whispering.

"Another year gone!" Dumbledore took that moment to finally say his end of year remarks. "And I must trouble you with an old man's wheezingwaffle before we sink our teeth into our delicious feast. What a year it has been! Hopefully your head are all a little fuller than they were… You have the whole summer ahead to get them nice and empty before next year starts…

"Now, as I understand it, the house cup here needs awarding, and the points stand thus: In fourth place, Gryffindor, with three hundred and twelve points; in third, Hufflepuff, with three hundred and fifty-two; Ravenclaw has four hundred and twenty-six and Slytherin, four hundred and seventy-two"

A storm of cheering and stamping broke out from the Slytherin table. I looked up to see Theodore looking straight at me, giving me a wink. I crinkled my nose at him, then stuck my tongue out childishly, making him laugh a little to himself.

"Yes, yes well done, Slytherin," Dumbledore said. "However, recent events must be taken into account." The room went very still. "Ahem. I have a few last-minute points to dish out. Let me see. Yes…

"First – to Mr. Ronald Weasley," I smiled at Ron, who went purple in the face from blushing. "… For the best-played game of chess Hogwarts has seen in many years, I award Gryffindor house forty points"

I started to holler, and cheer along with Percy, Fred and George. The applause was deafening as everyone started to cheer for the youngest Weasley. Percy could be heard showing off that this was his younger brother before the silence fell again.

"Second – to Miss Hermione Granger… For the use of cool logic in the face of fire, I award Gryffindor house forty points."

Hermione buried her face into her arms, bursting into tears. I smiled, pulling her into a hug as the Gryffindor table began to cheer for my friend.

"Third – to Miss Estella Prewett…" Dumbledore began. I snapped my eyes towards the Headmaster, eyes wide. He gave me a kind smile at my surprise. "… For the display of extraordinary magic beyond her years, I award Gryffindor house forty points."

The Gryffindor table burst out into a fit of applause once again. I beamed, getting a noogie from Seamus beside me before the Hall fell quiet again.

"Fourth – To Mister Harry Potter…" said Dumbledore. "… For pure nerve and outstanding courage, I award Gryffindor house forty points."

Everyone started to cheer. They were tied against Slytherin against the first place. Everyone was on the edge of their seats, wondering if Dumbledore had anyone else to award last minute. Then, Dumbledore raised his hand slightly, making the room fall silent.

"There are all kinds of courage. It takes a great deal of bravery to stand up to our enemies, but just as much to stand up to our friends. I therefore award ten points…" everyone was on the edge of their seats now. Everyone held their breath and Dumbledore's eyes twinkled a little in amusement and happiness. "… to Mister Neville Longbottom."

The entirety of the Great Hall, minus the Slytherins burst out into the loudest cheer yet. The noise was so deafening that it may have well been a war inside the place. Harry, Ron, Hermione and I cheered loudly for our fellow friend. Neville, pale white had disappeared under the pile of people who were hugging him.

"Which means," Dumbledore called over the storm of applause. "we need a little change of decorations." He clapped his hands, and the green and silver décor changed to that of Gryffindor red and gold.

* * *

"If I'm correct, I owe certain Miss Prewett five Galleons," I heard from behind me. I had been out, sitting on the all too familiar picnic bench near the Black Lake. I turned to see Theodore, smiling a little as he approached me, then sat himself on top of the table, his feet on the bench just like me.

"Well, well. What do we have here? A snake who isn't too sore to talk to a lion?" I joked, only to be nudged jokingly by Theodore.

"Hey, I am still bitter about that. But, a promise is a promise," he said as he handed me a little pouch, no doubt with my five Galleons winning in it. "And make me another promise. That you will write me over the summer."

"I wouldn't have it any other way," I said, watching the last sunset I will see as a first year over the Black Lake with the boy I considered to be one of my best friends.

With what seemed to be the blink of an eye, the Hogwarts Express had pulled into Platform Nine and Three-Quarters. It was quite strange, knowing that this place was the start of Harry and my friendship. As I unknowingly asked the Boy-Who-Lived if he'd like to sit with Ron and me. Nostalgia filled me as Harry gave me a knowing look when we got off the platform and went towards the barriers.

"You must come and stay this summer," said Ron to Hermione and Harry. "both of you – I'll send you an owl."

"Thanks," said Harry, "I'll need something to look forward to."

We passed the various people who said their farewells to Harry with a smile. Ron chuckling beside me as well.

"Still famous," Ron said.

"Not where I'm going, I promise you," said Harry, before the two of us went through the barriers before Hermione and Ron.

From the other side, I saw Ginny, smiling brilliantly. She started to point towards me and Harry, beaming up at Aunt Molly who was smiling with excitement to see her children.

"Busy year?" she asked as she approached the four of us standing around.

We looked around to each other before we all burst out into a fit of laughter much to Aunt Molly's amusement.

"Very," said Harry when he was able to compose himself. "Thanks for the fudge and the sweater, Mrs. Weasley."

"Oh, it was nothing dear," she replied.

Ginny came up to me then, hugging me and telling me how much she had missed our company. I smiled at her picking her up and letting Fred and George deal with my luggage and Horus, my faithful owl who had been silently observing all of us without so much as a hoot.

"Ready, are you?"an extremely overweight man with tuft of blond hair on top of his purple face and neatly trimmed blond moustache asked gruffly when he approached Harry. This must have been Uncle Vernon, the head of the horrible Muggle family Harry lived with. Behind Uncle Vernon stood a rather boney woman with an abnormally long neck with a scared expression and an overly large boy with no neck, completing the horrible family reunion.

"You must be Harry's family!" Auntie said quite delightedly.

"In a manner of speaking…" the man answered sourly, obviously oberving our family to be all magical, he became a little more purple in the face, if that was possible. "Hurry up, boy, we haven't got all day."

"See you over the summer, then," Ron said sadly.

"Yeah, we'll be expecting you," I warned good-naturedly. "Good luck, I reckon you'll need it with people with attitude like that."

"Hope you have – er – a good holiday," said Hermione looking uncertainly after the Harry's uncle. She was clearly shocked that anyone could be so unpleasant.

"Oh, I will," said Harry, surprising the lot of us. "they don't kno we're not allowed to use magic at home. I'm going to have a lot of fun with Dudley this summer…"

* * *

(A/N) So this is the end of First Year everyone! I know it wasn't that much Draco/Ella this year but they are only eleven after all. As Ella grows up and her life begins to unfold before her with Harry, Hermione and Ron, she will grow to love Draco as well:)

Anyway, until second year. Mischief Managed

xx Bingum


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: The Perfect Jailbreak Plan

Hello Everyone, wow it really has been a while huh?

I'm sorry that I went AWOL and MIA for the past two months, I have actually been spending time with my family in Korea and I've been in and out of the Hospital for personal health reasons. But I'm back! and I'm going to be writing constantly before I have to go back to the hellhole everyone knows as University!

Sorry for the long wait and I hope you enjoy the short, first chapter of Second year of Through Ella's Eyes.

* * *

_Dear Theo,_

_Despite the circumstances, I am so jealous to hear that you are having fun with your cousin in Austria! I cannot quite recall the last time I had been on a vacation abroad, to be honest ,I don't even know if I had been abroad, I shall ask Aunt Molly later on. Anyway, you know I shall be expecting some sort of a souvenir gift back when you are back to good old England. Just kidding!_

_As for me, I've been doing fantastic, thanks. Uncle Arthur insists that I had grown like a magic beanstalk, whatever that means, and I swear Aunt Molly is trying to fatten me up before school starts. But all in all, I've been having a relaxing and unexciting summer with my cousins at our humble abode. But, you know how I am, I can't wait until school starts! Your house is going down again this year Mr. Nott._

_Anyway, I cannot wait for you to write me about your next new adventure. I mean who would've thought the goody-two-shoes Slytherin Nott actually has some daring spirit? You do realize that that is a Lion's trait? Maybe you have some Gryffindor in you without you realizing it? Haha, I can almost hear you screaming 'I DO NOT' all the way from Austria to the Burrow._

_Anyway, I shall let you go and have more fun instead of boring you with describing my bland and unexciting summer. I shall be waiting eagerly for your letter._

_Miss you loads,_

_Ella_

Smiling to myself, I let the ink settle whilst I reread what I had just written. Carefully folding the parchment for the long journey from the United Kingdom to Austria to where Theodore was spending most of his summer.

Theo's father had been very busy with Ministry work that he didn't have time to take care of him. And though Theo insisted that he could take care of himself in the mostly empty house of the Nott Estate, his father didn't have any of it as he sent him off to Austria where some of his cousins lived. He had been quite reluctant to go, he wanted to spend more time with his new friends from Hogwarts in England. But now that he was there, it seemed that he was enjoying his time after all. He never really got to spend time with his mother's side of the family otherwise.

I had been delighted when I heard back from him. He had excitedly included his latest expedition involving going into the Austria's version of the Shrieking Shack, only to come to face couple of crooked hags. I couldn't help but laugh, imagining the usually collected and calm Theo and his cousins, being chased out of the house, very angry hags hot on their tails.

Smiling happily at the thought of my best friend having a good time at a place he had dreaded, I carefully sealed the letter shut, calling to my magnificent eagle-owl. He flew to me eagerly, landing on my forearm and giving me a peck on the ear in appreciation as I gave him a treat.

I remembered the day that I got Horus at the Emporium. The clerk had said that he was a rather hostile one, unfriendly even. I had to admit, he wasn't the most obedient and cuddly owl, but had his own charms. He was proud, and loyal, yet sarcastic and haughty. Well, as sarcastic and haughty as an owl can be I guess.

"Think you can manage another trip back to Austria and back again so soon?" I teased. I swore I saw the creature give me an eye roll as he huffed as if to say, 'obviously'. "Sorry, I know you can. It's just it's only been three days since you got back, and you've been to Surrey and back today. I'm guessing there is no letter back from Harry then, huh?" I asked him as if he could actually answer.

At my disappointed tone, Horus flapped his wings vigorously as if annoyed and gave a screech. He had been doing this every time I had sent him to Surrey and back. He would come back early, sans reply. Then he would continue to sit on his perch, brooding and visibly angry, though I couldn't figure out why.

"So Horus didn't bring any reply back from Harry either huh?" Ron said as he opened his door and came into mine. He saw my facial expression and sighed, knowing the answer to his question already. "I've sent Errol after Horus, just in case… maybe Errol will be back with Harry's letters?"

At this Horus gave Ron a hostile glare and a loud squawk of anger, opening his wings threateningly. Ron recoiled a little, not wanting to be at the receiving end of an attack if Horus was to do so. But he was a smart creature, he soon learned to never attack my family or friends, even if he was hostile to them.

"Don't insult Horus, Ronald. He's not Errol, he won't get lost or pass out from exhaustion during his travels. I have faith in him that he's been doing his job perfectly well," I said, petting his gorgeous white and black feathers. "He's even been to Austria and back a couple times no problem with Theodore's letters. Besides, Errol actually came back late today, no letters. Something's definitely wrong, it's unlike Harry to ignore our letters, I mean, he was dying to keep contact during the summer. Maybe it's as we feared, his uncle must be intercepting our letters!"

"That makes sense… he did try to keep Harry from getting his Hogwarts letter too," Ron said as he sat on my bed, face scrunched up as if he was thinking. "Well… what do we do then?" he finally asked stupidly. It was then Fred and George came bursting through the door.

"Well, Ronniekins, we've got to devise a plan of course," George said with a wicked grin.

"How did you know what Ron and I were talking about? Were you eavesdropping right outside the door?" I asked, freaked out by the idea of my two older cousins squatting in front of my bedroom door, trying to listen to Ron and my conversation.

"Nah, but we do have our ways," Fred winked as he came to sit on my bed next to Ron, crossing his legs Indian-style, he stroked his chin before he looked my way. "Anyway, back to the matter at hand. So Harry had been ignoring everyone's letters from what it seems. George and I even tried to contact him, just in case it was just you two he had been fed up with, but nada."

"So assuming that that walrus of an uncle he has been keeping him in the dark, we need to devise a plan to find a way to get Harry to the Burrow," George said.

"Brilliant. We've established that," Ron drawled. "So you've got a plan sorted out?" he asked with hopefulness and giddy anticipation for some sort of a brilliant plan.

"No," the two of them chorused, as if what Ron had asked was the most atrocious thing.

"So what are you two doing here if you haven't a plan?" Ron huffed.

"Oi, if you haven't any idea either, don't get angry at us for not having one," Fred defended.

"Yeah Ron, go on, tell us if you have any better and realistic idea, because we certainly aren't going to walk all the way to Surrey and back." George added.

I frowned. Of course we weren't going to _walk_ all the way to Surrey and back. The journey there might not be so bad, but what would we do when we actually got there? Politely ask to give us back Harry then lug all of his school stuff back to the Burrow? I'd imagine that'd pose quite a bit of problems.

Well it's Harry's birthday tomorrow," Ron said. "Maybe since it is his birthday he will be allowed to have his letters? We can send another owl asking if he wants to come spend the rest of the summer at the Burrow. We can send Errol early in the morning… that should give him plenty of time to get lost and faint between his travels."

I rolled my eyes at this. "Well, Ron. Not that giving Errol plenty of time is not a good idea, but don't you think if his uncle had been interrupting our letters, he'd continue to do so even on Harry's birthday? I doubt that his uncle even knows that it's his nephew's birthday tomorrow, from what I hear of him."

"Well, you never know?" Ron said hopefully.

Fred, George and I looked at each other, silently having a conversation about Ron's naivety. It was then I was getting too jittery and Horus gave another nip at my finger that I broke the silence.

"Well, do whatever you feel like Ron. I'm going to send my letter to Theo and then I'm going to sleep. When one of us actually comes up with a brilliant plan to save Harry, we can discuss this," I said haughtily before I gave Horus some more water, sending him off out the window with the letter.

* * *

Errol took a while to get back to the Burrow. He actually came back from his travels the same day when Horus had arrived. Horus didn't disappoint as he brought back a rather long letter from Theo, the same couldn't be said for Errol.

Errol was completely worn out when he had come back. He crashed into Percy's uncombed bushy head early in the morning, sans letter, and then passed out for several hours in exhaustion. Ron and I were annoyed to say the least, but our worries became more prominent. To make things worse, Uncle Arthur had told us that Harry had been given an official warning for performing magic in front of Muggles.

"Want to kick some garden gnomes' heads?" Ron asked out of the blue while we had been sitting around in my room lazily.

I smiled at this, readily agreeing as we stomped down the many staircases of the Burrow. Kicking garden gnomes' heads had become one of our favorite pastimes since we had been very little. We witnessed Charlie accidentally kick a poor garden gnome's head when it had popped up unexpectedly. Since then when Ron and I were stressed out or worried about something, we would kick some garden gnomes. It didn't kill them after all, just got them angry.

After much kicking of garden gnome heads, screaming and laughing in delight as they popped up faster and faster, trying to bite at our ankles, we eventually fled to the safety of our garage. We were both out of breath and laughing when Ron threw himself on the hood of the Ford Anglia that had been parked inside thegarage.

That's when it hit me. The car!

"Ronald, you're brilliant!" I shouted in delight as I gave him a huge hug.

"What? Why-,"

"Come on, I've got the perfect jailbreak plan for Harry!" I said, dragging Ron by the wrist and going up the flight of stairs, getting a scolding from Aunt Molly for stomping around the house whilst going.

I didn't bother to knock as I burst into Fred and George's room. They were both laying down on Fred's bed, looking into a book. They quickly hid the book under the bed, thinking we might be Aunt Molly before they realized that it was just us, and gave an annoyed expression.

"Fred, George, I've got the best idea to get to Harry's," I said excitedly.

The twins perked up at this, sitting up on the bed. "Well, go on," Fred said eagerly.

"Remember the _flying_ car we have in our garage?" I asked with a devious smirk across my face.

* * *

Sorry it was so short but if I'm going to be writing about the journey on the Ford Anglia and Harry's arrival at the Burrow I thought I should make it into two different chapters.

Pardon me if I made a lot of spelling or grammar mistakes. I have to brush up on my English again since I have been using Korean for the past two months and it's a little roughed up.

Anyway, give me a shoutout of encouragement and make sure you Review, Favorite, and Follow my story. Don't hestitate to send me a Private Message any time you guys want if you have any questions or suggestions that you'd rather not post on the Review box.

Thank you everyone, y'all are magical!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Liberation of Harry

* * *

It was far into the late evening, a little past midnight, when I heard Aunt Molly finally make for her room after the long repetitive day filled with her daily routines. My heart was pounding with giddy anticipation of the completely foolish plan that I had stirred up earlier this afternoon, and I was already chewing my lips from worry. But I knew that if I thought about this rationally and worried about the wrath we would face if we were to be caught, Harry may all but never come back to Hogwarts, and we couldn't let _that_ happen!

"You are awake, right, Ella?" I heard Ron whisper as he opened his door and entered mine a little later. With a bit of moonlight, I could see Ron, already dressed in his brown jumper and slacks just as I was, looking rather nervous.

"Of course I am," I assured him. I slid out my bed easily, standing up to my feet with barely a creak under my light feet. "You reckon Aunt Molly is sleeping already?"

"Yeah, it doesn't take long for her to fall asleep," Ron nodded.

The two of us crept down the stairs, avoiding all the squeaky, noisy ones with ease and expertise. Fred and George, who had mischievous glints in their eyes, were waiting for us at the halfway point. They smiled at us and ushered us down the stairs, being extra careful as we passed by the master bedroom.

And like a couple of scurrying mice, we sashayed our way down the stairs and around the furniture. The enormous amount of dishes that were working itself seemed to pause for a brief second but continued as we held our breath and held the bell, noiselessly opening and closing the back door behind us.

We all but sprinted across to the safety of the dark garage, letting out a breath that we all were holding subconsciously. I let out a loud sigh of relief at making our way this far and smiled delightedly at the twins and Ron.

"Well, this is the point-of-no-return, I guess," I mused, looking at the boys as if one of them would ever dare to say that they have changed their minds.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Fred whispered.

The four of us opened the door, quietly steering and pushing the car without turning on the engine. Fred had put it on neutral earlier in the day, knowing that we would have to be further away from the house if we didn't want to awake Aunt Molly, or Percy, or even Ginny for that matter, so that she wouldn't be tempted to tag along.

The soft crunching and grinding of the gravel beneath the wobbly tires came to a stop when we had reached two giant hills away from The Burrow. Even though the car was a nasty piece of junk, the engine sputtering pathetically to life wouldn't be heard from here. George and I quickly jumped into the back seat, making ourselves comfortable in the magically spacious car, while Ron sat in the passenger seat in front of me and Fred took the wheels.

"Here we go," Fred said before turning the engine on. The rusty old thing sputtered to life with great difficulty, making quite a commotion. I was suddenly very glad that we were nowhere close to the Burrow, if auntie didn't hear it, Percy definitely would've. Suddenly, with a jolt the car began to levitate, and with not another second to spare, Fred floored the gas. The lot of us started to whoop and laugh loudly at our success as we were knocked back into our seats from the sudden acceleration. It felt so free and invigorating to fly, even if it was in the confines of the ratty old vehicle, and I couldn't stop my grin as we climbed higher and higher.

We were flying through the clouds, unseen by the Muggles below us since we haven't turned on our headlights. As I looked at the glittering lights below, it became a curious wonder, how those non-Magic folks could be so oblivious to our World. How strange it was for the Muggle-borns or special case like Harry would find even this shabby thing amusing.

After much exciting chatter, we were finally flying over Little Whinging in Surrey. It was hard to pinpoint where exactly his house was in this much cluttered, residential area, which was unlike anything like The Burrow. We flew lower, putting the car to a lower gear and began to look for the familiar address of Number Four, Privet Drive.

"There! That must be it," I heard Ron whisper.

The twins and my head snapped toward the direction Ron was pointing at. There stood a very dull, boring, and boxy house like the rest of the houses around us. However, the large golden plaque of the number '4' on the door and the bars on the window on the second storey confirmed it. That must have been it. They were locking him up, with bars on his window.

"They have _bars_ on his window," I frowned, feeling a little discomforted at the idea of Harry being locked up all summer while I freely did as I pleased. "Fred, get us to the window and park the car. Don't want to wake the Muggles."

Fred crept us slowly to the window, turning the car so that Ron and I were the closer ones to the window. Through the bars, I could barely make out the familiar tuft of black hair I had come to know, thrashing and turning in his bed in an uneasy sleep. Ron rattled the bars unsurely, trying to wake him up without getting him into trouble with the Muggles, lest we get caught.

It didn't take long, though, for Harry to get up unusually fast and rigidly from his bed. He looked around confusedly, and hastily putting on his glasses, he came to near the window. George and I grinned at each other, seeing Harry's jaws go slack with awe and the excitement sneak up to his skinny face.

He pushed up the window, so we could talk through the bars, look of disbelief still etched on his face. "Ron. Ella, how did you – what the-?" he stuttered but stopped as he really took in the sight of us. We were sitting in a flying car, after all.

"All right, Harry?" George asked him, slinging his arm on my shoulder and grinning up at him behind me.

"What's been going on?" demanded Ron. "Why haven't you been answering any of our letters? I've asked you to stay about twelve times, and then Dad came home and said you'd got an official warning for using magic in front of Muggles-,"

"It wasn't me – and how did you know?"

"Uncle Arthur works for the Ministry," I explained. "You _know_ we're not supposed to do spells outside school. What were you thinking?"

"Bit rich coming from you," said Harry, eyeing the car.

"Oh, this doesn't count," said Ron. "We're only borrowing this. It's Dad's, _we_ didn't enchant it. But doing magic in front of those Muggles you live with …"

"I told you, I didn't – but it'll take too long to explain now. Look, can you tell them at Hogwarts that the Dursleys have locked me up and won't let me come back, and obviously I can't magic myself out, because the Ministry'll think that's the second spell I've done in three days, so -,"

"Stop gibbering," Ron interrupted. "We've come to take you home with us."

"But you can't magic me out either."

"We don't need to," I grinned gesturing to the twins behind us. "You forget who we're here with,"

"Tie that around the bars," said Fred throwing the end of a rope to Harry.

"If the Dursleys wake up, I'm dead," Harry said, though his hands were quickly tightening the ropes around the bar.

"Don't worry," said Fred, "and stand back."

Fred revved the car loudly, pulling the bars with all of the two tonnes of the car. And soon, with a crunching noise, the bars were pulled clean out of the window as we drove straight up in the air. We could see the bars dangling a few feet above the ground dangerously and I gave a grin. Soon, George and I hoisted the bars up into the car, and Fred reversed as close as possible to Harry's window.

"Get in," Ron urged.

"But all my Hogwarts stuff … my wand … my broomstick …"

"Where is it?"

"Locked in the cupboard under the stairs, and I can't get out of this room-,"

"No problem," said George from beside me. "Out of the way, Harry."

Fred, George and I climbed carefully through the window noiselessly. The boys looked at me expectantly as I took out a hairpin from my topknot and handed it to George.

"A lot of wizards think it's a waste of time, knowing this sort of Muggle trick," said Fred, "but we feel they're skills worth learning, even if they are a bit slow."

Soon, there was a small click and the door swung open much to our delight.

"So – we'll get your trunk – you and Ella grab anything you need from your room and hand it out to Ron," whispered George.

"Watch out for the bottom stair – it creaks," Harry whispered at the retreating figure of my two older cousins.

I gave a cheeky grin to Harry who returned it, before we began to dash around the room, as nimble and silent as we could manage. When we got it into a big pile, I began to pack it quickly into the bottomless satchel I had thought to bring while Harry excused himself, coming back with Fred and George, lugging his heavy trunk with difficulty up the stairs.

"Ella, take the wheel, and keep the car steady," Fred said as he jumped into the backseat with Ron, ready to pull the trunk that George and Harry would push. I obliged quite happily, watching the boys struggle with getting the trunk in the backseats.

"Okay, let's go," George whispered.

I was about to move from my place in the driver's seat to the back to join Harry and Ron when there was a sudden loud screech sounding from the room, followed by a very angry voice.

"THAT RUDDY OWL!"

"I've forgotten Hedwig!"

"Fred, get in the back with George and Ron!" I yelled, shifting the gears in preparation for takeoff. We could always change seat later,

Harry quickly ran back, snatching Hedwig's cage before he unceremoniously scampered his way towards us again when the door crashed open with preceding the loud hammering noise. There stood the Muggle man, who I time and again thought looked like a cross between a crazed squirrel and a walrus. He paused for a second before he bellowed like an angry bull and dived at Harry, grabbing at his ankle.

I watched with wide eyes as I saw Ron, Fred and George seize Harry's arm and pull as hard as they could.

"Petunia!" roared the man. "He's getting away! HE'S GETTING AWAY!"

"ELLA, DRIVE!" Fred yelled.

I pressed the gas pedal as hard as I could and yanked the car further from the house. Fred let out his breath he hadn't known he was holding while he climbed onto the front seat while I drove towards the moon. I caught the bright eyes of Harry and gave a magnificent grin through the back door before he rolled down the window. He smiled, feeling the night air whipping by his hair before he looked down, making us all look down.

The Dursleys were all hanging, dumbstruck, out of Harry's window – watching the car get smaller into the dark night.

"See you next summer!" Harry yelled

I yanked the car further from the house, as Harry got in the car and the door slammed shut. Harry gave a magnificent grin to me through the back mirror and then rolled his window down, the night air whipping his hair, and he looked back at the shrinking rooftops of Privet Drive.

The Dursleys were all hanging, dumbstruck, out of Harry's window.

"See you next summer!" Harry yelled down at his flabbergasted relatives.

And we drove off into the moonlight, roaring with laughter, Harry safely in tow with us.

* * *

"That's the main road," I commented. "We'll be there in ten minutes… Just as well, it's getting light…"

With Harry safe with us, we were flying back through the sky that had begun to appear lighter as we drove out to the west. With all the talk of the strange house-elf named Dobby and the Ministry of Magic, we were approaching the country fast. A faint pinkish glow was now following our tail, streaming along the horizon to the east, and as Fred brought the car lower, I could see the country roads give a subtle rose gold tint leading up to The Burrow.

"We're a little way outside the village," George explained to Harry who had begun to take in the sights of the country all around him. "Ottery St. Catchpole."

I happily looked outside as well. The edge of the brilliant red sun was now gleaming through the trees and created an illusion of burning forest. It was beautiful, and I blamed my love for slumber for lack of viewing the scene before me.

"Touchdown!" Fred said as we, with a slight bump, hit the ground and came to a stop inside the shed.

We all scurried out of the car, getting Harry's belongings out as quiet as possible when I turned around. Harry was standing, gawking at the sight of the Burrow. I smiled. I guess to Harry, it was rather a fascinating piece of building, indeed. I always said it looked as if it was held up by a bunch of Spello-tape.

"It's not much," said Ron.

"It's wonderful," Harry replied happily.

"Now, we'll go upstairs really quietly," said Fred, "and wait for Mum to call us for breakfast. Then Ron, you come bounding downstairs going, 'Mum, look who turned up in the night!' and she'll be all pleased to see Harry and no one need ever know we flew the car."

"Right," said Ron. "Come on, Harry, Ella and my room is-,"

I looked at Ron curiously. He stopped in the middle of the sentence, going a nasty greenish colour, his eyes fixated on the house. I turned, and felt my own face drain its colour as I saw Aunt Molly crossing the yard, scattering the chickens as she came bouldering. She looked livid.

She came to a halt in front of us, her hand on her hips. She looked at each of us in the eyes for a good long while. I thought that if she tried hard enough, steam would start coming out of her ears.

"So," she began.

"Morning, Mum," said George in what he thought to be the innocent and winning voice. I couldn't help but face-palm myself at his pathetic attempts, scared of what I knew was coming.

"Have you any idea how worried I've been?" she began in a voice slightly above just a whisper. This was definitely not a good sign.

"Sorry, Mum, but see, we had to-,"

"Bed empty! No note! Car gone – could have crashed – out of my mind with worry – did you care? – NEVER! As long as I've lived – you wait until your father gets home, we never had trouble like this from Bill or Charlie or Percy-,"

"Perfect Percy," Fred couldn't help but to say. I hit him quickly to shut him up but the damage was already done. Aunt Molly looked furious. I cringed at the scolding I knew was coming.

"YOU COULD DO WITH TAKING A LEAF OUT OF PERCY'S BOOK!" she yelled, jabbing her finger rather painfully on Fred's chest. "You could have died, you could have been seen, you could have lost your father his job -,"

"Aunt Molly, I take full responsibility. I was the one who suggested the idea of getting Harry," I said in a timid voice.

"Really?" she said in a dangerous voice. "Well, you are all equally responsible for going with the scheme. And Estella, why can't you just stay put? You used to be such a good girl! What would Gideon have thought?"

I thought back to my dad. From what I heard from Uncle Arthur, he and his brother's antics were quite similar to that of Fred and George. If he had been alive to hear about this, I thought he'd think it was quite hilarious, but I didn't voice my opinion, lest I added fuel to a roaring fire.

"I'm very pleased to see you, Harry, dear," she said in an angelic voice that made me bite and lick my lips to avoid snorting with laughter. "Come in and have some breakfast."

Harry eyed Ron unsurely, but when I hurriedly went inside, the lot of them followed suit. I began to shuffle around and set up a table for the five of us, sending a wink at Harry every time auntie began to ramble and Harry started to look guilty.

Soon, the five of us were sitting at the long rectangular table, eating ourselves full with mountains of sausages, eggs, and toast Aunt Molly stirred up in a hurry. It was then I heard the familiar sound of Ginny stomping down the stairs at the smell of breakfast. However, she stopped dead in her tracks when she entered the dining room and set her eyes on Harry who had been eating his breakfast quite contently beside me. She gave a pathetic yet adorable small squeal and ran up the stairs again.

"Ginny," said Ron, seeing the confusion across Harry's face. "My sister. She's been talking about you all summer."

"Ron," I glowered, knowing that Ginny definitely would not have wanted him to share that tidbit of information.

"Yeah, she'll be wanting your autograph, Harry," Fred added with a grin.

"Fred," I warned. He must have seen the glares auntie and I were giving him because he started to eat without another word.

Soon, we were all stuffed full as breakfast came to a close. "Blimey, I'm tired," yawned Fred as he set his fork and knife across from me. "I think I'll go to bed and -,"

"You will not," snapped Aunt Molly. I inwardly groaned. I was hoping that she would let us sleep at least a good few hours, but it seemed that she wasn't taking any pity on us. "It's your own fault you've been up all night. You're going to de-gnome the garden for me; they're getting completely out of hand again."

Ron and I looked at each other at this statement. We tried to hide the grins that were tugging at the corners of our mouth as we suppressed our sniggers. The gnomes always acted up more when you kicked them. Bless Aunt Molly, still unaware of this little bit.

"Oh Mum -,"

However with a murderous look from Aunt Molly, the lot of us started to shuffle around, ready to go face the boring task of de-gnoming the garden when I heard Aunt Molly's voice.

"Estella, stay behind," she demanded.

I gave a weak smile at the boys, who gave me sympathetic looks. I watched as Harry gave me a horrified look as he was tugged outside by Ron and then turned. I knew what was coming.

"Estella Evelyn Prewett," she said, making me cringe. "You know that I worry about you, even more so than I do about the boys. I know you hate when I mention this, but you're the last thing I have remaining of my elder brothers. I would hate to see you get hurt because of some stupid accident as flying a very illegal car."

"I know, Aunt Molly," I said sincerely.

"Do you?" she questioned. "Ella, you know that I know you feel like I scrutinize you more than everyone else in the family, but I care about you. I am responsible of you. And I know that you're not going to be staying a little girl forever and you're already growing up, but please, do try to behave. Especially this year, I worry for Ginny, she's never been a shy girl, I don't know why she's so worried. I want you to be a good role model for her this year when you go to school."

"I understand, auntie," I replied automatically.

She sighed at this, but seemed to think it was enough nagging as she turned around and then handed me a tray of breakfast foods. "Take this up to Ginny, would you? I'm guessing she doesn't want to come down to breakfast after that little display, and I'm sure she wants to talk to you."

When I knocked on Ginny's room, there was no answer. I wasn't surprised by this, of course, she was probably very embarrassed with her behaviour earlier. I quickly opened the door, knowing she wasn't going to answer the door.

Ginny looked frantic, pacing around her small square bedroom. She also had a giant frown across her face and was muttering to herself furiously about being stupid.

"How come you didn't tell me Harry was coming today?" she asked as the door clicked shut.

"Good morning to you, too," I said, rolling my eyes and setting down her breakfast on her bed where there was no scrunched up blanket. "It wasn't planned, Fred, George, Ron and I decided yesterday we'd fly that rusty Ford Anglia to save Harry. We were worried when he didn't answer our letters."

"You flew that car?" she asked horrified, before she snapped out of it and went back to what she deemed as the more important topic. "Well, a heads up should have been nice… I can't believe Harry Potter saw me in my nightdress."

"Oh, honestly, Gin," I said. "I'm sure he doesn't care. He's a real sweetheart."

"You don't understand, you never had problem having boys fall at your feet," she said, referring to my Veela heritage. "Plus, you never even liked a boy before, you don't understand what it is like."

"Well, perhaps not," I said earnestly. I'd never genuinely fancied a boy before, feeling that the general male population only liked my physical appearance. But I guess I knew a little about attraction, but that was a different. I mean, I found I was attracted to Harry's bravery, or Theodore's sensitivity, but that was different. Hell, I found _Malfoy_ attractive, and I'd never _fancy_ him.

"You're lucky, I bet if you wanted, Harry would fancy you," she said as she miserably took a bite of her breakfast sausage.

I couldn't help but snort a little laughter at this ridiculous notion. Harry and me? That was too good. "Firstly, I think it's hilarious that you'd even fathom that kind of idea, Harry and I am just good friends. Second, you can't go on comparing yourself to me, I'm part Creature, technically, after all. Third, you need to relax. Harry has no positive or negative feelings about you, it's a clean slate, I'm sure if you wanted you could always get Harry to like you."

If possible, Ginny looked even more miserable than before. I didn't know if it was something that I had said but I didn't dare open my mouth again. And in an uncomfortable silence I watched on as Ginny began to let thick tears plop down her face whilst she stuffed her face with her eggs.

* * *

(A/N) Hey everyone, thanks for reading this extra-long chapter of Through Ella's Eyes. I spent quite a bit of time on it, so I hope you liked it.

Anyway, you know the drill, if you love this story and want me to update more often, please Review, Favorite, and Follow this story! And if you have any questions that you think I may be able to answer about where this story is going, leave me a review or send me a message and I might just answer them next time I post a chapter.

Thanks y'all,

xxBingum


End file.
